Papillon
by Fairy-Wren
Summary: Can the damsel rescue the prince-ss from herself and save what is left of her heart? Butterflies symbolise the process of life. We all start out as pure beings then see the world for what it really is. As we grow up only a small fraction of what we once were remains. AU Yuri NanoFate Story
1. Black

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Thanks Sammie-Chan for inspiring me to write and post this story :-)**

**AU NanoFate/Yuri**

**Author's Notes****: This is my first story so be gentle. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I plan to have 2 arcs in this story. This fic will definitely have NanoFate pairing with possible other pairing so if you are not a Yuri fan you may want to stop now. I do enjoy drama and angst so I'm afraid there will be lots of that but rest assured it will have a happy ending (for some…). I am posting this as M rating as their will be lots of swearing, violence, blood, lemon scenes and murder. I will try to remember to put warnings at the start of particular chapters for more sensitive readers. **

**Enjoy!**

**Fairy-Wren.**

* * *

Papillon

Chapter 1:

**Black**

Black glossy feathers glinting with a purple green sheen are exposed in the moonlight. Its long hackles on its throat extended and shaggy as it throws its head back and make's its strong, clear sorrowful lament breaking the deafening silence in the clear night air. It shouldn't even be awake at this time of night but then again it is its own master and answers to no one and nothing. Its wings beat majestically stirring the dust on the ground as its individual wing feathers caress the cool night's air delicately and with purpose almost as if the creature and the night were lovers.

I watch from my cage as the raven takes flight watching me with its white piercing eyes. It is free and I am trapped. A twisted turn of events. An irony! I watch as the raven the colour of my heart and soul can do what I had once dreamt of doing, taking flight into the unknown with the vast expanse of sky as its only limit. It called once more its first note loud, defying, how I used to feel in the past, descending fading to a deep, slow muffled wail at what I must seem like now if I dared to look within.

The raven's wings beat harder and faster almost as if suddenly aware of the suffocating atmosphere of my cage trying to trap it in. In seconds the creature gains height seeming relieved at the distance between it and myself. I gaze at it with indifferent empty blood coloured eyes as it circles the expanse of my solitary prison twice while maintaining its sly eyes on me. It doesn't take long for the raven to disappear like the traces of hope I lost so long ago.

The stifling silence returns but it does not bother me as it used to. The darkness is comforting and embracing as it surrounds me completely. The night doesn't judge me for what I have become. I look up at the quietly mocking moon.

As a child, people used to say I was a proud, independent and fearless girl that was always smiling and laughing. They used to say that I was like a prince always helping and protecting others, challenging society's constraints and always putting everyone before herself no matter who they were. That girl, that prince seems like a completely different person. A person I can never be again. A person that died long ago. I smirk at how easily my soul was broken, at my interminable weakness. Once a good and noble prince with a heart of gold now a prince of darkness trapped in a cage, a prison of her own doing until called upon to seek revenge on unsuspecting victims. A prince who punishes others regardless of if they are right or wrong. A prince doing others bidding without question. A prince who couldn't fight her own battles and ended up surrendering her heart and soul. A prince trapped alone in a dark fortress that time forgot with her dark thoughts. A fallen prince.

In the dark there is no need to hide. No one is here to see the truth. The undeniable truth that I sold my soul to save hers!

I turn away from the moon and close my eyes. I have to focus on my next mission.

To be continued…


	2. White

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**White**

Its proboscis is taping the sweet nectar of the bluebell. I briefly close my eyes and imagine the euphoric feeling that this must evoke. I continue to watch in awe at the delicate insect feeding off the delicate flower. My nose is almost touching the flower as I lay on my stomach in the grass. The sun's rays embrace me, caress me and keep me warm. I am fascinated!

I wonder if it hatched with the knowledge that its existence is short.

"You are beautiful nonetheless!"

The all absorbing butterfly flutters its wings seeming to approve of my statement showing me that I am indeed correct. I catch a glimpse of the iridescent colours hidden between folded wings. I gasp in surprise at such hidden beauty, vibrant yet unassuming.

A slight breeze compliments the moment perfectly. The bluebell seems to take life with the help of the wind and sways. The butterfly getting the hint that it is taking too much of the spotlight takes flight. Its little wings beat fast and strong as it flies in an intoxicated manner to the next unsuspecting bluebell. I smile! I am privileged to see the iridescent colours for a millisecond at a time. I sigh contently taking in the smells of the grass, the flowers and my clothes as they have soaked up the warmth the sun so generously gave out.

I roll over onto my back momentarily watching the grass bend from my weight selflessly providing softness to whomever took the time to lie in it. The limitless sky is before me, unhindered 180 degrees of it. I reach out with both my arms and hands pretending I can touch it. Freedom! I loose myself in this feeling. My eyes the colour of the sky loose themselves in its infinity. My slightly dirtied white dress flutters softly with the return of the breeze. I smile imagining the butterfly taking flight again, being made to move to another flower, briefly stealing its lime light until the next gust.

I close my eyes feeling perfectly safe. I let my mind wonder. I let it take my thoughts wherever it so desires.

I think of the butterfly again and remember a story I once heard. A story of a prince who was held captive in a fortress you could only find by following a particular butterfly species as it made its yearly migration in the hundreds and thousands to a seemingly unkown destination. The tricky thing is that apparently this butterfly does not always migrate. No one knew why they sometimes didn't. The story had many gaps in it and I had yet to find a complete version of it. Not that I was really looking in the first place. I often wonder as I do now. Why is this prince locked up in a fortress? Who put the prince there? Wouldn't you notice the imposing mass of a fortress? Why was it that only butterflies knew the location? The prince must be lonely. Has anyone tried to save this fortress prince? But then again would a prince save the prince? No that doesn't sound right. It would have to be a princess. Yes a princess would have to save the prince. Mmmh what kind of person would the princess be then? Maybe that is why no-one has found the fortress. Maybe only a princess can. That would be a funny turn of events wouldn't it? Bye-bye stereotypes.

Ah fairy tales…

…but don't all tales have some sort of truth to them?

I will ask Hayate this week-end. Maybe she knows more.

To be continued…


	3. Bitter

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you to Redmoon021 and 4DaLuvOfFutanari for the great reviews and to all those who are following this story. I present chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Bitter**

**Fate's POV.**

I sit in bitter silence. Waiting. Waiting for my prey, my poor unsuspecting prey. It won't be long now. I remain perfectly still. Dressed in black, dressed to hide and disappear in the cruel dark night.

I wait…

The sound of laughter pierces the silence. Adrenaline refusing to course through my body. This was not a challenge. I would not lose and they would undeniably suffer. Suffer by my hands. Suffer for a crime I didn't know. Perhaps even suffer for someone else's crime. I didn't care anymore. I had once. Once a long interminable time ago.

Who was I kidding just like the others, they were probably innocent. I would serve them unjust retribution for a crime they didn't commit, one they may not even be aware of.

The laughter and chatting becomes louder as the unsuspecting victims walk closer to their unfortunate fate. Ha I would find that funny if I hadn't lost my sense of humour. Focus! The moment is fast approaching. I take a couple of short shallow breaths readying myself to accomplish my task, steeling my resolve.

The dark street provides ample shadows for me to lie in wait undetected. I am a monster, a puppet condemned to seek retribution for the unscrupulous characters of this world. Once another life time ago I went against this fate, I tried to fight it but it ultimately resulted in my resignation.

They have almost reached me. I silently sigh. This is it.

They seem like such a happy family. In a moment of weakness I think what it would be like to feel that. I mentally slap myself. There is no room for thoughts like that. I can't think those things. I can't…

I walk out of the shadows right in front of them. They stop, startled by my sudden appearance. I shut all thought process but focus on the task at hand. It is the only way I can do this. I close my heart or at least what is left of it. It is the only way I survive my mental anguish at the pain and suffering I will cause and have caused to those in the past. I do this for her.

The husband/father of this small 3 member family protectively steps in front of his wife and daughter but maintains a smile to try and diffuse the tension he has sensed in the air. I smile to myself. He is brave. It's a quality I used to admire, a quality I used to be intimately familiar with.

"Good evening" he says to me. I nod in response. The less contact I make the less it will hurt them and ultimately me.

"I am sorry" I breathe out as my body rushes mechanically towards him.

Before it even begins it is over. I am walking away to the sounds of the wife's and daughter's screams of desperation and for help. I hate what they make me do. I hate who I have become. I hate who I am. I walk to the end of the street where 3 spectators are waiting and watching.

"My my Fate that was no fun. It wasn't entertaining in the slightest." The woman with startling purple hair masking one of her eyes says to me in a voice dripping with malicious intent. The woman for whom I do this for. The woman I obey. The woman I try to make happy. My mother…

"I agree with Precia, you barely touched him" the man next to her adds in a bored tone.

"Could it be that it was too easy or maybe you still disagree with all of this?" Mother asks me with a giggle escaping her venomous lips. "I am not sure I nor the client are satisfied with the results, wouldn't you agree Jail?" she says as she tenderly looks over to the man next to her, her lover, her partner in crime.

Jail looks at mother then at the so called client of this fiasco who is standing next to him. A silent nod of agreement is passed between them.

I stop in between them and as flatly as I can muster reply: "The client wanted him beaten up in front of his wife and child. I have accomplished that. I did exactly as was required of me. It isn't my fault the client is incompetent when it comes to specifying details and therefore I took the liberty to judge the amount the victim could take. The…"

*SLAP*

Mother slaps me. I don't flinch. My eyes betray nothing. She walks right up to me, owning my personal space, her face inches from mine. I could smell the pungent smell of cigarettes and whiskey on her breath. She grabs my chin with her cold unfeeling fingers that had slapped me mere moments ago.

"My dear dutiful daughter, you do not think, you do no make decisions, you do not talk badly of the clients especially not in front of them and you definitely do not talk back to me. Remember everything you are and do belongs to the Project now. Your mind, body and soul are not yours. You do as I say. Even after so many years. You are useless. The contract was to beat up that man yet you barely touched him. You will be punished when we get to the Fortress the way I know you love" she smirks as she turns my face and licks my stinging cheek. Her saliva feels like acid burning my flesh. I am disgusted, I am disgusting! I do not give her the satisfaction of a response.

In the background I could hear the cries for help where replaced with sobs.

Jail takes this moment to walk up to us holding a black cloth and adds his two cents to this lovely family conversation: "My beautiful butterfly," he looks at my mother, "I have spoken to the client and he is not entirely happy but satisfied that that guy got the message" he said while pointing with his thumb in the direction of the crying family "he wont be upstaging the client's son at work anymore" he finishes with a laugh.

As if this situation was funny.

In the distance I could hear the sound of sirens. The wife must have called the police. It was the sound of security, the real sound of justice, the sound of help to the innocent hard working husband who probably got offered a promotion over the client's lazy corrupt son.

Mother looks in the direction the sirens are coming from then back at me. She still had her hand on my chin: "Time to go" she says then lets me go.

I close my eyes waiting for the black bag to get placed over my head by Jail and get roughly pushed into the unwelcoming metallic floor of a van.

The last thing I hear before we drive away is the excruciating sound of the siren piercing my thoughts, reminding me that I am the cause of this. At least he is now safe. At least they are now safe. Safe from the Project. Safe from me.

To be continued…


	4. Sweet

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes****: Thank you to Some Reader and Ris aeto btheta for the great reviews. Ris aeto btheta you are indeed correct the next chapter is Nanoha's point of view. **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Fairy-Wren.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Sweet**

**Nanoha's POV.**

I am waiting in the small café/bakery my family own. I am waiting for Hayate, my best friend. I have just finished my shift. I am half leaning and half sitting against a table with my back against the door avoiding the harsh glare outside. I look around. It is still quiet which is surprising for a Saturday mid-morning. I do not mind though. It is a nice change when it is quiet.

I look around the café. I want my apartment to look like the inside of this place. The colours are so warm and grounding. Brown, maroon, a mix between white and grey and pictures of pastries and cakes we have made throughout the years adorn the walls. I find these colours uplifting. Even in the dead of winter just the sight of these colours seems to warm me. I hug myself at the thought of winter.

Would these colours match with what I own though? Would they fit with my strange assortment of ceramic gargoyles? They are so cute, I can't seem to own enough of them. Let's see what else do I own?…numerous animal skeletons from road kills, strange gothic paintings of gory fantasy creatures, nyahaha my fake skeleton coat stand- that always scares people. Oh and the numerous colourful Gothic Lolita dresses, I absolutely love that style.

Hmmm thinking about it I seem so very different from the image people have of me. Hayate has always said I had strange taste but then again she can talk. I like to think of myself as quirky. Come to think of it anyone who visits my apartment doesn't believe it's my place. I love strange, gothic, unusual, misunderstood things. It frustrates me how quickly people judge. Everything has a home with me. Even my three legged ferret Yuuno! I bet you that little bugger is sleeping right now… on my bed… I can't believe his owners wanted to put him down because he wasn't aesthetically pleasing to the eyes after they had to get his leg amputated. Silly people!

Thinking about it I guess these colours are best left for the café then. I will take the feeling they evoke back with me.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. My mother must have just taken out the freshly made cinnamon buns. They smell heavenly sweet. I could be a little cheeky and say they smell orgasmic ^.^

"Nyahaha I better not let Hayate hear that" I say aloud.

"Hear what?" someone says behind me.

I yelp in surprise and turn around. Hayate is looking at me with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hear what?" she repeats.

"Hayate! Um that…I was…um" come on Nanoha think of something clever and witty "hi" well that wasn't exactly clever nor witty!

"Haha did I just catch you thinking something dirty?" Hayate says as she laughs.

I blush a deep crimson and stammer with: "Me? …dirty?…never."

Hayate looks at me with a look that says it is written all over my face. I guess I am pretty transparent.

"My sweet innocent Nanoha, you are still so very cute and innocent which is surprising considering we have known each other for so many years and considering what your apartment looks like" Hayate says as she comes up to me and pinches my cheek lightly.

"You say that but you like me that way" I reply, yes a somewhat witty reply!

She smiles and shakes her head at me. I laugh back at her and then notice her T-shirt. I haven't seen that one before.

"New T-shirt? What's on it?" I ask as she nods to my first question then take's a step back allowing me a better look. Said black T-shirt has the blue silhouette of a man holding a shot gun surrounded by red silhouetted zombies. All in all a typical Hayate T-shirt.

"Nice" I state.

"I know right? It is called 'bloodlust' I think, I got it online. You should check out the website Nanoha, they may have something you like."

"I would but you know black doesn't really suit me." I reply. Hayate only wears black if she can help it. I tried to get her to wear a different colour once, unsuccessfully. She said black suits her better. I guess after so many years I understand why she says that. I remember back to when we were kids. I remember when Gil her guardian had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Hayate remained strong in front of him but was hurting inside. He was the only family she had. He suffered for many years and unfortunately passed away. Hayate broke. She wanted to join him. Sadness became her close companion. We fought pretty badly in those dark days. She refused to let me in, she refused any help. Eventually we went to see a counsellor together who gave her strategies to manage and beat her sadness. Hayate could finally breathe. With this new found knowledge she was finding ways to cope with the sadness she had kept close to her like a lover. I admire Hayate in so many ways. She is a survivor and my best friend!

"I am not sure I want to know what you are thinking about with that goofy grin on your face. Come on it's Saturday. Let's go have some fun. There is this shop I have found that I know you will love, it fits right in with your little fetishes." She says as she walks out the door. Hang on did she just say that I have fetishes?

"Hayate, I so do not have fetishes, I just like to collect different things and beside you are one to talk…" I shout back at her as I run out the door to catch up to her.

Mindless chit chat later we arrive at this dodgy looking store hidden in an alleyway. Not a place I would normally go out of my way to see by myself. Thankfully Hayate is here. I look at her a bit uncertain. She smiles gently at me and leads the way holding the door open for me.

As I step inside I am instantly blasted with the smell of incense. Potent is all I can think. After waiting a few seconds to get accustomed to the sickly sweet smell I look around. This place is amazing. The entire place is painted black and there are strange little ornaments everywhere as well as taxidermied animals, some of which I have never seen before or knew existed. The guy behind the counter fits right in with his spiky dog collar and Mohawk as well as his torn sleeveless shirt displaying his tattoo on his arm.

I glance at Hayate who has this smug look of 'I told you so' adorning her face. She points to the ceiling. I look up. At first it takes a bit of time for my eyes to adjust, the lighting is pretty dim. I look at what I think are white stars painted in the blackened ceiling. Hang on they are not stars. I stand on tip toes and squint. Amazing! They are in fact butterflies. Hundreds of them painted. They seem to come out of the paint to dance before my fascinated face. The incense must be going to my head…

The little white butterflies are all facing one direction. Wings captured in different positions as they seem to be moving. Hypnotic! Great care must have been taken when painting them.

"This place is amazing! How did you find it?" I ask Hayate.

She looks at me and with a very Hayate answer says: "I have my sources."

After a little while I had found several items that I like but couldn't decide on any of them so Hayate suggested we go get an ice-cream while I think about it.

Sitting outside in the park on a bench leaning against a picnic table feeling the warmth of the suns rays on my back I savour the taste of my mint choc chip ice-cream.

"Hmmm heaven! I wonder what swimming in a pool of ice-cream feels like?" I wonder out load.

"Cold" Hayate states as she flips through the papers. Ah Hayate, ever the blunt one.

"There has been another attack according to the papers" she says as she lifts the newspaper closer to her face. "Apparently it was a family this time. The man was beaten up but is recovering well. His wounds were superficial. The wife and daughter were unharmed but shaken up naturally. Obviously there are no leads as they won't talk about what the assailant looked like or why they did it. They seem to be too scared to talk. The usual calling card was left at the scene: a gold butterfly spray painted on the road. However this is interesting, apparently the little girl made a comment."

"What did she say?" curiosity always gets the better of me.

"She said that the attacker's looks are deceiving. What kind of kid makes a cryptic comment like that? That's all she said. How frustrating."

We sit in silence contemplating this. Hayate goes back to reading the paper. I listen to her turn the pages and suddenly remember the story of the fortress prince. Now is the time to ask Hayate before I forget.

"Hayate?"

"Hmmm?" she softly replies.

I ask away: "Do you know the story about the fortress prince?"

To be continued…


	5. Pain

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you so very much to Redmoon021, Ris aeto btheta and to Guest for your wonderful words and to all those following as well as those who added my story as a favourite. You all inspire me to keep writing. Thank you!**

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5. **

**Warning mild swearing and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Pain**

**Fate's POV.**

"You are so fucking useless" she shouts as she retracts her hand and punches me on the right side of my face. My face jerks violently to the side as blood escapes a newly created cut on my lip. I momentarily lose my footing at the impact and land on my hands and knees. My hair covers my face acting like a protective barrier, a useless one, erected too late.

"I give you one God damned thing to do and you fuck up. You know? Deep down I know that you love this kind of attention. I know because you silently beg for it every time you fuck up. You and I are the same, we crave attention, and we demand discipline" she laughs whilst pulling out a rag from a pocket of her lab coat to clean my blood stain from her hand. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"I am sorry" I flatly reply. At this she stops, throws the rag on the floor and kneels down to my level. With her right hand she picks up my chin in a familiar motion I hate so much and forces me to look into her eyes. I do not recognise this person any more. I do not recognise myself anymore through the reflection of her cold eyes that have become mine as well.

Mother smirks and stands up. I look up at her. She suddenly scowls at me and kicks me in the rib cage. Taken by surprise I am slightly lifted off the ground and land on my side. The wind knocked out of me as I try to inhale the substance that keeps me living but not alive. I cough violently. The pain floods my body. It takes a few moments but I regain my senses. I am lying on my good side hands clutching my chest.

"Expect the unexpected! Remember your training." She says as she watches me struggling then walks out of my room and towards the cold concrete courtyard. I look at mother wondering how we all ended up like this. I hear her inhale deeply then watch her as she turns around stretching her arms and walks back towards me.

"Why must you be so gentle with the targets? They mock people like us, they look down on us. You know the truth in your heart. Succumb to your dark desires Fate. It is your destiny. You were chosen by the Project. You should be grateful you were picked. It is a chance people kill for." Mother says to me as if that should answer all my questions. "Don't you want to make me happy? Don't you want me to be happy?" She rhetorically asks with a practiced saddened expression.

I want to make you happy, more than anything but I have lost myself in the process.

"What are you Fate?"

"Your loyal servant."

"And what is your purpose?"

"To obey" I reply automatically to our well rehearsed speech.

Mother smirks at this "That's my good girl. You WILL obey me my darling daughter." She says as she pulls keys out of the same pocket of her lab coat that that dirty rag came from. She steps over me and walks to the other side of the room towards the imposing steel door that leads out into the research facility.

"You will be given specifics to your next mission tomorrow. And remember I love you Fate!" She throws the last part out so naturally and carelessly while inserting the key into the lock and turning it. The steel door opens with a deafening creek as she steps out and is shut firmly with a thud behind her.

In the darkness I lie. I lie on the cold strangely reassuring concrete floor looking outside at the courtyard, looking at nothingness. My head takes comfort in the cool feeling. My lip has stopped bleeding. My ribs are sore but not broken. I breathe in and out, in and out. The pain is a reminder that I am living. In the darkness I notice the raven. At some stage it must have discreetly returned. Why would it come back when I can't leave? Maybe to mock me in my current situation, to add salt to my wounds. It saunters around in its walk hop manner. My eyes follow the birds every movement. My body does not move, cannot move. The burning sensation in my eyes reminds me I have to blink.

The bird explores every inch of my cage. I watch. Suddenly the raven catches movement from the corner of its white eye and takes flight. The creature snatches something then returns to the ground. In its powerful beak I catch a glimpse of wings frantically fluttering for freedom, fluttering for life. The raven holds on to the moth flaunting its control. Then as suddenly as the moth is alive it is dead and eaten. Life's just like that. Only the strong and fortunate survive, preying on the weak. The raven takes one last look at me to make sure I see and takes flight leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I get up and stagger my way outside to where the raven took off from. I wipe the almost dry blood trail on my chin from my lip with my sleeve and hand. I look down at the same hand. I love the crimson colour of blood. It is such a vibrant and powerful colour. It is matching the burning sun that is slowly starting to rise giving the impression it is born from the Earth breaking its skin and bleeding as it takes its place in the sky. I like to pretend that the seemingly foreign passionate confident colour coursing through this body still belongs to me. Something I haven't given away, something they haven't claimed…yet!

I watch the sun a moment longer. My gaze lingers over the vast expanse of virgin land that belongs I assume to Jail, to the fading light of the city in the distance. My room, my cage has no bars. I will not escape. It is set on top of this ugly imposing building we all know as the Fortress. I have a courtyard. A cold empty courtyard. A privilege I earned. I glance back at the sun, the red is fading into orange and yellow. I hear the birds starting to stir in the morning light, singing their dawn chorus. I turn around away from the promise of a bright day and head through the doors leading to my dark room. I shut them behind me and draw the curtains closed blocking the sun's rays from reaching me. I do not need to see. I know were my bed is. No furniture stands in my way. The Project's decoration style is minimalist: a bed, a sink, a toilet, a shower and a surveillance camera. No room for distractions. No room for privacy for I am owned by the Project. I reach the bed and ease my body onto it. I stare at the ceiling for a moment. I hope I won't dream. I close my eyes and drift off…

To be continued…


	6. Love

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Redmoon021 I will definitely keep writing this story :) Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me very happy and encourage me to keep going.**

**Romanica: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You are indeed correct there will definitely be plenty more angst in the future. I am a bit of an angst-fan but will try and pepper this story with fluff now and again so as it's not so heavy. Nanoha and Fate will meet in chapter 9 (not long now :).**

**Also a big thank you to all those following this story. I now present to you all the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning occasional swearing in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Love**

**Nanoha's POV.**

"You want to know the story of the prince locked in the fortress?" Hayate confirms with me while folding her newspaper.

I nod a definitive yes.

"Ah lets see what do I know about that story? Hmmm if I recall the only way to find the fortress was by following the migrating butterflies."

"That's the only part I know" I state.

"I see. If memory serves me right. This prince wasn't always locked in the fortress. The prince was a kind and caring person who roamed the country side helping people."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a family. This family consisted of a child and his parents. The child was born with a strong and loving heart. His parents were proud. Through his deeds helping people out of the goodness of his heart and for standing up to evil he became known as a prince. He was loved by all. However, with all stories lies an antagonist although unlike what you think. The prince never faltered, he fought for what was right and brought hope and empowerment to anyone he met. Needless to say he also had many enemies who hated the fact that they couldn't oppress their victims anymore. They didn't know how to stop him but one particular devious demon found the perfect method.

Instead of using hate it was going to destroy him with love. This demon had figured out that love was the key to the prince's downfall. This foe knew that his parents were not as strong and slipped inside a crack in their hearts. Slowly but surely the prince's parents descended into madness. He helped countless people but was unable to help his parents. The love his parents had, turned into hatred. It's kind of like they say: there is a fine line between love and hate. They started to resent the prince as they felt that his very being was exposing their inadequacies and weaknesses. Although the prince tried to remain strong his resolve started to waver.

He was under constant pressure and his heart under permanent attack. He vowed to do anything in order to save their souls. This was the moment his foe made an appearance. The demon explained to the prince that there was only one way to save his beloved parents souls and that was to sell his own. Due to love he didn't hesitate and forfeited his soul at once to the demon. This was exactly what the demon had predicted. It gladly took his strength, love, innocence, purity and everything that came with the prince's soul leaving a big dark hole in its stead and restored the parents' sanity.

The prince was however lost forever more. This news spread like wildfire. Everyone heard that the prince had turned into a demon himself. The demons were happy. The prince wouldn't be standing in their way ever again."

"What a horrible story, didn't anyone help him?" I ask Hayate.

"Life's a bitch and then you die!" A very Hayate response.

"Which I assume translates to no one did anything? But why?" This was a terrible story. Weren't fairytales supposed to have a happy ending?

"Yup, the world's fucked up. The prince willingly gave everything up for love. You can apply this story to lots of situations in life. A selfless sacrifice for love. Plus no one wants to get involved in a domestic."

"That's wrong on so many levels" I respond angrily.

"Haha Nanoha it's just a story, don't get so angry. I guess people stayed away because if the prince got defeated what hope did they have to win. There are plenty of stories such as this one. Plus wouldn't you do anything for your parents, anything for love?"

"…" Damn she has a point.

"Come on be honest, wouldn't you?" Hayate prods.

"Ya I guess so" damn what a complicated situation the prince must have been in. Nothing is ever straight forward. "But what about the fortress and the butterflies?"

"I think the way the story goes is that the new prince of darkness ran away ashamed. He found an abandoned fortress in the middle of nowhere and locked himself away in it so as not to taint others with his now darkened soul. He locked himself away from the world. No one dared to say what went on in there. The prince was never to be seen again.

As with the butterflies, they say that he silently and secretly mourned for days and that his tears transformed into white butterflies symbolising his lost purity, love and innocence. As a tribute to the prince they always migrate back to him, disclosing the location of the fortress for those who have the courage to pay attention.

Out of the millions that start out only a small percentage make it if any at all. Not only is their life short but there lies many dangers along the way. Sometimes they do not migrate at all and it is said that it is because the prince has no more tears to shed that he has lost hope, giving in to the darkness and that innocence and love has finally died in the world. I'd say the butterflies symbolise the process of life. We all start out as pure beings then see the world for what it really is. As we grow up only a small fraction of what we once were remains. Nanoha are you crying?"

"*sniff* no…okay yes… it is just so sad and unfair." I can't stop the waterworks from flowing.

Hayate pulls out a tissue and gives it to me. "Hey you wanted to know about it. Like I said Nanoha, it is just a story. If you recall no fairytale actually has a happy ending like those movies you like. They simply have morals and everyone interprets them differently."

I blow my nose. "Well this one sucks. How did you hear of this story anyway?"

Hayate smiles softly at me and adds a bit more playfully this time: "It's got two things I like: butterflies and craziness so of course I would have heard it. You sound like you wanted to save the prince from his fate." She nudges me lightly.

"I most certainly would have tried." I got on top of the picnic table with my fist balled up in front of me at an unknown enemy from the story. "Especially after all he has done for the people around him but more importantly because it would have been the right thing to do. No one should have to suffer like that. I would have held him in my arms and told him he is safe with me." I said while still standing on the picnic table with my arms around me.

"Ah Nanoha The Romantic Princess, always so caring and loving, fighting fear and loneliness in the land bringing hope to those who dare to be hugged and befriended by her. Would you have swept the prince off his feet and married him and had many babies and lived happily ever after?"

"Yes… hang on what?" Too late Hayate had caught me in my day dream and is laughing hard.

"Mou Hayate, you tricked me with that question. "

I am standing on the picnic table with my hands on my hips waiting for Hayate to take a few moments to compose herself. "Okay, okay I'm done" she says whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. Damn Hayate for being so sneaky and always getting my thoughts out.

"Come on Princess Nanoha lets get back to that store before it closes and get your stuff. I saw you eye out that pink gargoyle for like forever." Hayate starts walking but stops and turns around to look at me this time serious: "But you know who says the prince would have wanted to be saved?"

I had never thought of that. I couldn't answer. Hayate hadn't really expected a reply but left it as food for thought as we silently made our way to the store.

Would the prince have rejected help? Surely not…Why would he do that? For love towards his parents? Why hadn't they helped their child? Why would anyone refuse help? I shake my head. No if there is anything I know is that I would have kept trying even if it cost me my life. The butterflies were testament that he desired someone to reach him. Somewhere deep down hidden and locked away there is a little voice in everyone silently screaming for help. I would not have given up on the prince. I won't give up on anyone.

To be continued…


	7. Ice

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you Ris aeto btheta and Lance58 for you lovely reviews. I will keep posting chapters, hopefully once a week. Hayate will be cheekier ;-) in future chapters as only Hayate can be :-D**

**Thank you also to those following this story.**

**And now chapter 7…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Ice**

**Fate's POV.**

I awoke to the sound of a key being clumsily inserted into the key hole of the metal door. I yawn and sit up in bed. My ribs are tender but feeling a lot better. Finally the person on the other side of the door manages to unlock it and pushes it open. A small warm smile greets me with the person who has just entered juggling a tray of food, keys and a folder.

Linith.

"Fate, did I wake you?"

"No" I lie.

"Ouch that cut on your lip looks nice and sore. Did you get into a fight with the target last night?"

"No" the truth. I lower my head at the though of the family man from last night.

"Ah… I see" she says. No explanations needed. Not that I would give one anyway. Linith sets down the tray of food and the folder beside me on the bed. "Lunch or should I say dinner seeing how late it is already. I took the liberty of making sure you got adequate hours of sleep considering when you got back." She smiles again.

"Thank you" I reply no hint of emotion visible on my face.

"There is no need to thank me. Your health is important. I guess I should fill you in on your next mission." She states as she gets up and moves towards the sink. She opens the tap and pulls out a tissue from her lab coat pocket. I watch as she wets a corner of the tissue turns around and makes her way back to me. She bends down and starts dabbing my cut with it seemingly getting rid of the excess dry blood around it. Her other hand dips down into her lab coat once more and she pulls out a small bottle. She opens the bottle and the familiar smell instantly hits my nostrils, disinfectant.

Linith always carries it with her.

She pours some disinfectant on the other corner of the tissue. "This may sting a little Fate, not that you ever complain about it anyway." I watch her lean in again and dab my cut. I would love it to sting. I would love to feel the burning sensation of it on my lip. It would take my mind off last night.

Linith leans in closer as if inspecting my cut and whispers softly so only I can hear "You had no choice. It isn't your fault. Stay strong Fate." She leans back and more loudly adds "It's not a bad cut, should heal nicely."

She takes a big risk in getting caught doing this but then again Linith has always done this. Ever since she has been assigned to me Linith has been secretly giving me brief encouragements, slight hand squeezes and words of comfort. I have mixed feelings about it. On one side it helps me confirm that I am not crazy, it stops me from freezing the left over shards of my broken heart completely. However it is also a curse. Linith's comforting words torment me. It is a constant reminder of my past self that is no more. I will not confide this to Linith though.

It is a matter of time before Linith gets caught. The Project does not tolerate interference with their Experiments. I am an Experiment and Linith my teacher and guardian. She sometimes accompanies me on missions instead of mother and Jail. It depends on how high profile the client is.

Linith has taught me how to stay alive as well as nursed me back to health when missions have turned sour. She has taught me strategy and human psychology as well as educated me about the world. She makes sure I stay healthy and fit and that I have all basic necessities like food, clothing and weapons during missions. She is supposed to be indifferent towards me. She is to report back to mother my every movement. Everything I say or do is recorded as I am an Experiment. It is important for my conditioning. However Linith is different from others working for the Project. She doesn't see me as an experiment. She cares but can only do so much.

One day she will get caught. One day it will all end.

The Project is always watching and listening to everything going on in this building as is testament by the camera in the room and if possible to most matters outside as well. Members belonging to the Project are everywhere.

"Okay so this next mission. The bad news is that unfortunately we have to leave as soon as possible. The good news is that it doesn't involve direct contact with the targets."

I nod to show I am listening as I pull the tray towards me and start eating without tasting. Linith opens the folder she had brought along with her and scans the contents with her eyes before she continues: "The objective is the target's home this time. The client wants to send a message to its owner by burning it down to the ground."

A task like this can surely be done by the client or at least his henchmen. It isn't too hard to burn a house down. I guess he just doesn't want to get caught doing it. Same as with all the others. They do not want to get their already dirty hands even dirtier, if that is even possible. They also want the prestige of knowing they hired the Project to do it. They want their targets to know that the Project is involved.

"So the client would like it to be a big display therefore wants you to perform the task at night. He wants I quote 'the city to glow'. According to his information the owner will be returning home late so we shouldn't be interrupted." Linith closes the file and looks at me. "I will be accompanying you on this mission. Precia has to attend to another… um…"

"Experiment" I finish what she struggles to say.

"Yes." She says guiltily and picks up my empty tray. "Would you like a change of clothes before we head off?"

I look down at my black cargo pants and shirt. "No, the ones I am wearing are fine, thank you." I do not need new clothes. The ones I am wearing are already stained with the unjust retribution I sought. I look at my hands. They are also stained with blood, blood from countless innocents that I punished. Even thought I cannot see the blood I know it is there, tattooed on the surface of my skin, reminding me of my sins.

"Okay so let's make our way." Linith says as she walks to the door again juggling the tray, folder and keys. "I have the van ready for us outside." She opens the door and drops the folder. I pick it up and walk out behind her. We both head down a flight of stairs and walk into the research facility.

In the main research facility everything is white: the walls, the tables, the chairs, the lab coats, monitors, everything. The look is sterile but clean. Anything out of the ordinary is picked up straight away. My dark clothes contrasts with the blinding surroundings. I notice several closed doors, some that I have never been through while others I wish to forget about. All eyes are on us as we walk through the lab. Linith nods to a few people, hands the tray to a colleague and takes an access card out from her top shirt pocket.

I look into the eyes of the people working here. Some are here due to circumstance probably forced, some because they are just as malicious as the Project and some are probably clueless. Most know that I am the daughter of Precia Testarossa and take a few steps back as well as lower their gaze not wanting to be caught accidentally staring too long. The punishment for interfering is severe.

As we head towards the exit I hear low murmuring behind me, not caring what is being said I carry on behind Linith. I look ahead and see two guards on either side of the door and a stair case to one side leading down into another unknown area below us. The guards scan Linith's access card and allow us to exit. They look at me with the same indifference I give them, we are all trained by the Project.

As we step outside I notice that it is dark. I have slept throughout the entire day. It doesn't matter. The night suits me better anyway. The van is parked right in front of the building. Linith opens the passenger door, I hand her the folder I'd been carrying and step in. She closes the door behind me and heads around to the driver side.

Normally procedures are quite strict as to heading out to a mission. However because I am with Linith things are always a little different. Linith sits beside me on the driver's side and buckles her seat belt. She leans over and opens the glove compartment, pulls out the black bag and hands it to me.

I sigh, look out towards the building one more time through the tinted glass of the van and place the bag over my head, engulfing me in darkness. Fortunately it is breathable material although at this point it may just be a comforting reprieve if it weren't. I wouldn't have to be a puppet anymore.

Linith breaks me out of my thoughts: "You know Fate, it won't be long before you won't need that bag anymore. I have spoken to Mistress Testarossa about your progress and she seemed pleased." Linith starts the van, puts the car in gear and heads off to our destination. I think Linith is oblivious to the Projects real intentions. Like me they give her only bits and pieces.

The black cloth over my head is all part of my conditioning. Jail told me as much although I could have guessed it. It probably has something to do with ultimate control the Project has over the Experiment, the shameful domination. It also doesn't bother me anymore. I wonder if that is a good or bad thing? Well judging from what Linith has just said it's a good thing for the Project. I stop thinking and listen to the sound of the engine. It's safer than my thoughts. I can feel that Linith wants to talk but doesn't dare. The van is probably bugged.

The trip is done in silence and before I know it I am allowed to take the bag off my head and put on gloves. I stare at the house in front of me. People would probably call it sweet and cosy. I look to the right and left of the house. Good at least the other houses aren't too close so as to catch on fire although you can never control burning embers. Furthermore it seems that no one is home on either house next to the soon to be burning one. The targets house is dark and the curtains are drawn. Linith parks a little further away so as not to draw suspicion.

I look around and notice that no one is in sight. Everything seems calm in this quiet neighbourhood that is until I disturb it. I walk around to the side of the house and just before I turn the corner I make out Linith spray painting my calling card for the target onto the pavement in front of the house.

I look up at the windows and notice there aren't any burglar bars on any of them. I scan the house carefully to make sure there isn't an alarm system and to make sure no one is home. I am not surprised to find that there isn't one. This is supposed to be a peaceful safe neighbourhood.

With my gloves on I break the glass of a window waist high to the floor and big enough for me to crawl in. There is no need to be quiet. I break the entire glass frame so it doesn't hinder me. I climb into the house. All is still. The glass under my feet crunches as I walk away from the window and make my way further into the house. I walk into the kitchen and start looking for anything flammable. I would normally bring things with me but know that most people stock materials that can be used to start a fire. I go through the cupboards but then notice the gas stove. I do not want to cause an explosion but use it to start fires around the house. I switch on the stove and proceed to spread the fire all around the house. I open windows to let fires best friend oxygen in. I stand inside for a bit watching, making sure it spreads. Satisfied I walk out the front door and turn around. It is amazing how fast fire can spread when it has its three essential components: oxygen, fuel and heat. Heat… I want to feel it.

The house is almost entirely consumed in flames. They seem to be coming out the windows chasing out the black suffocating smoke.

I take the glove off my right hand and stretch it towards the fire.

"Fate what are you doing?" Linith calls out.

The fire feels icy against my outstretched hand. I feel goosebumps spread along my arm. Why doesn't it feel hot? Isn't fire supposed to burn? What does this mean? I take a step forward standing dangerously close to the fire, my hand still outstretched. My blonde hair is dancing wildly around me with the air currents produced from the flames.

"Fate" Linith tries again but I don't hear her. My focus is on the inferno in front of me. I listen to the roar of the fire consuming the house. I am hypnotised by the demons playing within the flames. The clothing on my right arm seems to be smoking and I can smell the hair on my hand burning. I stretch my hand further and make contact with the fire. I feel nothing but am aware of a different kind of smell reaching my nostrils. I feel like I am in a trance. Time seems to freeze.

Suddenly someone knocks my hand away from the alluring flames and grabs my shirt pulling me away from the fire. I stand still in a daze and look at Linith. She looks angry, worried and scarred all at once.

"Fate what the hell were you doing? Oh my God look at your hand." She picks up my right sleeve wincing at the heat from the fabric. I look at it as well. The fire is producing ample light for us to see. I must have had it in the flames for a brief couple of seconds but that was enough to cause noticeable burns.

"We have to get out of here." Linith pulls me to the van, opens the door and pushes me in. She gets in on the other side and speeds off leaving the as promised glow of the burning house behind us.

We are at a considerable distance away from the fire. I can't hear it anymore but can still make out the light and smell the smoke. We passed several fire trucks along the way. They will never get there in time. Linith parks on the side of the road without turning the engine off. Flakes of black ash seem to be descending from the icy heavens. They lightly brush the windscreen on their way down as if praising us for their existence. Linith puts the overhead light on in the van and picks up my right arms.

"This isn't good but it could have been worse. We need to get it checked out by the doctor back at the Fortress. Hopefully it shouldn't scar much. What were you thinking?"

I look at my hand. It stings but the pain is manageable. It is actually a welcome feeling to the nothingness or guilt I usually feel.

Linith places both hands on either side of my cheeks and lifts my face to face her. She looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are so very different from mother's. She seems to be trying to find an answer in mine but what she hopes to find is no longer there. She will be disappointed. There is neither hope nor life left in them. She bows her head her hand still on my cheeks. A tear escapes her now closed eyes. Is she crying? Why is she sad? I do not understand.

"I am sorry." Linith whispers as we drive back to the Fortress.

To be continues …


	8. Report

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to Lance58, Derka, Redmoon021, Guest and Ris aeto btheta for your awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

**Redmoon021: It's no problem :-) I hope your device doesn't give you too much more trouble. I do enjoy reading your encouragements and thoughts, however, I know that you are reading this story and enjoying it and so it makes me happy :-) **

**Guest, Lance58 and Derka: Thank you for reading and reviewing. 2 chapters left until Nanoha and Fate finally meet for the first time bringing with it more confusion, fun and attraction :-) a collision and mixing of light and dark. Brace yourselves…**

**Ris aeto btheta: Thank you so much for your review. Unfortunately there isn't a lot I can tell you about Linith's intentions without revealing too much. I want it to be a surprise when it unfolds throughout the story. The only thing I can tell you is that it is more guilt and shame rather than pity. Nanoha will definitely turn Fate's life upside down and vice versa lol… in a good way. I am happy that you are picking up on all the subtleties within the story. Plenty more to come :-)**

**This chapter is quite short. It is a quick insight as to what is going on behind the scenes. These mini-chapters will be scattered throughout the story. The next longer chapter will be posted at the end of the week or on the week-end, not too sure yet.**

**Without further ado here is chapter 8.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8  


**Report**

**Third person POV.**

Somewhere in the Fortress.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a young woman holding a clip board and a saddened expression.

"Report Linith." Says the other older woman with long flowing purple hair sitting behind a desk filled with paper work.

"The mission was a success…"

"Is there something else you need to tell me Linith?" The older woman asks in a knowing tone and a piercing stare.

"Yes, Fate accomplished the mission in good timing but injured herself."

"What do you mean by injured herself?"

"It seems she deliberately placed her hand within the flames of the burning house but what was even more disturbing is that she didn't seem to react to it, she didn't seem to feel the pain. I think it would be advisable to pull her out of further missions until we can do a full psych evaluation on her and allow her hand to recover. I think she is in a delicate mental state that needs careful monitoring and…"

"No." The woman behind the desk almost shouts with excitement as both her hands hit the desk in front of her.

"Mistress Testarossa?"

"No Linith, no action will be taken concerning the Experiment." Linith takes a step back in shock at the evil grin gracing her Mistress' face.

"I do not understand."

"My dear Linith you are not meant to understand just obey. She is exactly were I want her to be. I have waited so long for this stage, the Chrysalis Phase where the metamorphosis can truly begin. Hahahaha. Yes! Finally! My work is almost complete. It seems she isn't as useless as I thought. Linith."

"Yes Mistress."

"Make preparations. It is time I let my Experiment loose onto the world and you will accompany her. I will give you the details of where you will be staying in the city by the end of the week. We will see if your training has been sufficient for her. You are to observe her and make daily reports back to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

"You will still receive missions as per usual and I will instruct you accordingly."

"Yes Mistress."

"That is all Linith. You may leave."

"Yes Mistress." Linith steps forward to place the clip board with all the details of the mission on Precia's desk. She bows and proceeds to exit her office. As she is about to open the door that leads out Precia's voice stops her.

"And Linith." Hand on the door Linith stops. "Don't forget that the Project has people everywhere. Watching and listening. I know everything that goes on." It is a warning.

"Yes Mistress." Linith walks out of Precia's office and inhales deeply. Creases form on her brow. To herself she whispers "Just what is the Project up to?"

To be continued…


	9. Fire

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you Lance58 and Derka for reviewing. Precia and Jail are indeed horrible. Unfortunately it will only get worse before it can get better…**

**Next chapter Nanoha and Fate finally meet :-) but before that here is chapter 9.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Fire**

**Nanoha's POV.**

_I am standing in the middle of a path. I turn to one side and follow it with my eyes. It leads to the city. I look in the opposite direction. The path here seems to go on forever. I can't make out the end. On either side of me are tall cherry blossom trees in full bloom with pink and white flowers. All is still when suddenly there is a big gust of wind. My auburn hair whips around wildly. I shield my eyes. The cherry blossom branches dance in the wind. The flowers release their petals at the mercy of the air current. The sky is littered with pink and white specks. I watch marvelling at the beauty in front of me when suddenly I notice that the petals are not petals any more but butterflies. They encircle me tickling my face with their soft wing flutters. _

_The pink and white butterflies then start moving all in one direction. At first they seem to be following the path away from the city. I walk amongst them not wanting to be left behind but then notice they have veered off the path. I hesitate. They seem to be going into a forest disappearing into its darkness. I am still standing on the path as the butterflies go past me in the hundreds. Is it alright to go off the beaten track? I may get lost though. What should I do? Do I follow them? What if I can't find my way back? Where are they going? Before I can make any decisions they are gone. I look around, they have vanished, every single one._

"_Wait!" I shout. Too late. What is that noise? It is getting louder._

*WOAAH WOAAH WOAAH WOAAH WOAAH*

I wake up with a start, throw the covers off with a startled Yuuno on them and rush to switch off my alarm clock on the other side of my bedroom. I hate that alarm but at least it gets me out of bed. I hear angry chattering behind me. Oops Yuuno.

"I am so sorry Yuuno. I didn't mean to fling you off the bed. I swear I will remember one day. Nyahaha will you forgive me?" I pick him up and hold him close to me. He nuzzles into my neck. I guess I am forgiven.

"Right let's get ready for the day Yuuno." I place him back on my bed and make my way to the shower.

After having had my shower and gotten dressed I head into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I change Yuuno's water, put some food for him in another bowl and place it next to the water bowl on the floor. Sneaky little thing is probably back in bed. It sure is tough being a ferret. I giggle to myself and sit at my little kitchen table with my cup of coffee in hand.

Elbows on the table I hold my cup with both hands enjoying the warmth and savouring the smell. I look around my little apartment. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and an open plan kitchen and lounge, perfect for me and should I have someone stay over or if I ever wanted to have a flatmate.

What did I dream of again? Ah yes of butterflies. It must be because of that particular conversation I had with Hayate a week ago. My phone rings. I pick it up and look at who it is. Speak of the devil. I answer it.

"Good morning Hayate." I answer as chirpy as I can.

"Hahaha it is almost lunch time."

"Which is still morning." Ha I am getting better with my witty comments. Go me!

"True, true. So I take it you only got up now?"

"Nyahahaha maybe."

"Hahaha can't be helped. Are you working today?"

"Nope, I did a double shift yesterday. My folks gave me today off."

"Nice. I finish work at three this afternoon. Want to meet up later on?"

"Aww did you miss me Hayate? Well I guess we haven't seen each other for like a week but yes I will definitely see you after work."

"Hahaha I need my Nanoha fix. Hey did you hear that the Golden Butterfly struck again?"

"The Golden what?"

"Nanoha don't you read the papers? You know the guy who commits crimes and leaves a gold spray painted butterfly as his calling card. Remember, he beat up a guy in front of his family a while back. He's the Golden Butterfly. It's what the papers have been calling him for a while now. Although to be honest it isn't very masculine nor dangerous sounding but makes sense. It'd be interesting to know why it's a gold butterfly though."

"It would be. So what he do this time?"

"He burnt a house down last week. Thankfully no one was home but the house was turned to ash. The police suspect that the victims know the meaning of the butterfly but are unwilling to talk. They think it's some kind of organisation. The crimes and the victims are so varied that they can only speculate at this point although it has been going on for almost a decade. Of course it could also be that the cops are not giving the media all the info. So far no one has died but I have a feeling that it won't be long. It feels like it's escalating." Hayate seemed to be deep in thought. She has always been fascinated by this case.

"I hope the cops catch them before it goes that far. Hey speaking of butterflies I had the weirdest dream involving them. My mind is seeing butterflies everywhere nyahahaha."

"Haha go butterflies! Crap, breaks over, got to get back to work. You will have to tell me your dream when we meet up this afternoon. See you later Nanoha."

"Bye bye Hayate, don't make anyone cry."

"Aw that's no fun."

I hang up the phone and smile. She probably will make someone cry. Although I know Hayate's secret. She is a huge softie at heart. Hmmm maybe I can watch some anime before I go meet Hayate.

I walk over to my massive anime collection when I hear loud banging and talking outside my apartment. Seems like large heavy items are being carried across the hallway. Maybe someone is finally moving in across from me. That would be nice. It can get kind of creepy on this floor sometimes.

I make my way to the door and open it. The first thing I notice is a petite brunette with her back to me directing these guys carrying what seems to be a sofa into the apartment across from mine. The brunette helps them manoeuvre the sofa through the small door. I am about to help out when I notice a small tattoo on her exposed hip where her shirt has ridden up. I have seen this tattoo before but where? Think Nanoha, think. Ah now I remember, it was the guy working at that shop Hayate took me to a while ago. I know it is rude to stare but I take this opportunity to get a better look at it. It is an intricate tattoo of a butterfly with writing underneath that says 'To Serve and Obey' and what I assume must be the butterflies name in Latin. I am definitely seeing butterflies everywhere. There must be a conspiracy nyahaha.

"I like your tattoo." I say aloud to her. Said brunette turns around and looks at me confused.

"Your tattoo." I point to her waist. "It's beautiful." At that she self consciously pulls her shirt back down to cover it. She seems worried but quickly regains her composure.

"Thank you."

"I saw someone with the same one in town. Does it mean something in particular? Oh I'm sorry that is incredibly insensitive of me. Please don't feel obligated to answer that. I seem to have misplaced my manners. Hi I am Nanoha your neighbour." I extend my hand to her. She hesitates but then grips it firmly replying with a smile on her face.

"My name is Linith and no this tattoo doesn't mean anything. I got it slapped on me one horribly intoxicated night at a cheap parlour hahaha which is probably why you have noticed them around. Unfortunately it costs too much to remove." She seems a little tense as she says this but it could be due to my sudden presence.

"I am sorry I hope I didn't offend you?" Way to make a first impression.

"Not at all, you just took me by surprise. It's nice to meet you new neighbour."

"It will be nice having company on this floor." I say as I watch more furniture being brought in.

"My niece and I are very lucky to find this place. It is very cute and exactly what we need."

"Your niece?"

"Yes, her name is Fate. She is getting familiar with the surrounding area. She is around your age so I hope you will both get along. You see we have moved here from the country for a change of scenery."

"I look forward to meeting her. Can I help with anything?"

"Thank you but it's okay, I have these strapping young men to do all the hard work for me hahaha."

"Okay but please let me know if there is anything you need. I am just across the hall."

"Thank you Nanoha, you are very kind. I have a feeling our stay here will be good." She says with a hint of something in her eyes. They seem to glow almost as if a fire has been ignited behind them. Is it determination or defiance? I am not sure.

"I will leave you to settle in then." I say and re-enter my apartment. I am looking forward to meeting Fate. Fate… what an unusual name. I like it! I hope we can become friends. Speaking of friends I look at my watch and notice I still have some time before I'm meeting Hayate. I can squeeze in a couple of episodes of anime. I walk back to my collection. Now the next problem is choosing what to watch…

To be continued…


	10. Peace

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thanks to Redmoon021 and Lance58 for the reviews and to all following this story. Finally the chapter you have all been waiting for Nanoha and Fate finally meet :-)**

**I have decided to change the rating down to a T for now but will change it back to an M-rating along the track when things get heated.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Peace**

**Fate's POV.**

I look at my watch, 17:47. I have finished scouting the area. I know were most things are located in this area. Tomorrow I will scout further. Everything is committed to memory, the police department, the best hiding spots and vantage points, shortcuts, deep alleyways to disappear in, the grocer absolutely everything is committed to memory. There can be no room for errors on future missions due to my lack of knowledge. Future missions… I do not want to think what they will entail now that I am living here in Uminari city. I have to try harder to make mother happy although I am not too sure I understand what happiness is anymore.

I should be heading back to the apartment. Linith will be waiting. With a deep sigh I stop. I should take the train, it will get me back faster.

I watch as the streets start to crowd. I guess everyone is going home from work. I remember this from a long time ago before I became the Projects property and from Linith's teachings. I need to get used to the crowds again. I need to walk amongst all these people and learn to go with their flow so I am able to vanish within it should the need arise. I am a little nervous, what if they can see right through me and what I do? No get a grip! I shouldn't be silly. Of course they won't know what I do or who I am. There is that saying that you can disappear in a crowd. No one cares who you are. People are just trying to get to their destinations. I shake my head and run my left hand through my hair. I still have bandages on my right hand from the last mission.

I inhale and step into the thick blanket of commuters that seems to be heading towards the train station. So far so good. As predicted no one cares nor looks. I feel like an ant marching with the colony. I place the hoody of my black jacket over my head and stuff my hands in my pockets. I tune in and out to others conversations whilst keeping an eye out for potential danger. Trust no one but your instincts.

"I can't believe you said that to the waiter, the poor thing. He blushed so deeply and almost dropped your cappuccino. You are so cheeky Hayate nyahaha."

That laugh seems to vibrate through me. It is an open, honest and free laugh. I listen…

"I was just complimenting him, there is nothing wrong with that. Plus you were the one to tell me that people need to be complimented more."

What a strange conversation. I peek to my right to get a look at the two girls. The one named Hayate is almost right next to me and her friend with the open, honest and free laugh is next to her.

"Well I did but going out right and saying he had a nice firm arse was a bit too much for a first compliment for the shy boy."

"Hahaha well it did look nice and firm. I simply told the truth."

"Hayate you have no shame with neither men nor women."

"Ah Nanoha in truth I am simply showing you flirting techniques so that one day you make your sensei proud and shamelessly seduce."

Nanoha and Hayate. Those are their names. Nanoha and Hayate. I like the sound of them. I wonder what it would be like to say them aloud. A luxury I will not indulge in.

"Hahaha whatever Hayate." I look at the girl named Nanoha. She has a side ponytail and her eyes are momentarily closed as she laughs that unique laugh. Suddenly her eyes open and are looking directly into mine, piercing my soul with their intensity.

Damn I got caught. I quickly look away and bow my head down.

"That's whatever Hayate-Sensei to you." The other girl unknowingly saves me by distracting her friend. Both girls are laughing now as I lose sight of them in the sea of people.

I walk a few more minutes listening to snippets of other peoples lives all around me. I must remember that it takes longer to get to the train station when it is crowded. How different this all is to where I was yesterday at this time.

The station seems even more crowded if that's even possible. I am at the front of the designated platform waiting for the train to arrive. I stand behind a row of commuters that are standing behind the yellow line that mustn't be crossed when a train is approaching or departing. There is a constant buzz as people talk. The train pulls up and I along with what must seem like hundreds of people step inside. We are crammed in tightly. People still manage to fill the carriage then finally the doors shut. As the train starts everyone shifts slightly. It is impossible to fall as you are almost intimately surrounded by strangers who keep you standing.

A few moments pass when I notice a strange feeling on my waist. We are all boxed in so tight that people are unfortunately pressed against one another. Suddenly the pressure on my waist is gone and I almost believe it was my mistake when I feel it on my backside. No there is no mistake that someone behind me is feeling me up.

What should I do? Do I make a scene, draw attention to myself and pommel this creep or wait? It can't be long to the next stop. I can wait it out. It wouldn't be good to be noticed on the first day. I can endure this. I have endured worse. I close my eyes trying to gain control over my anger to snap this creeps wrist.

The creep seems to gain more courage from my lack of reaction and silence by groping my backside. His slimy hands feel their way around to their owner's content. I grit my teeth and imagine a hundred and one ways to break his fingers and hand. Come on Fate you can do this. He isn't an assigned target plus you deserve this in the long run. Yes that is right. I do deserve this. I sigh in resignation and accept my predicament. For in the grand scheme of things what I have done is worse than what this pervert is currently doing.

The pervert behind me gets bolder and puts both his hands on my hips. He feels his way down then slowly he slides his hands up under my jacket and shirt. His hands make contact with bare skin. I involuntarily jerk at the sudden contact. I can imagine the grin on his face and mentally berate myself for giving him the satisfaction.

His hands go higher and higher and just before he reaches my bra someone yells next to me.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself pervert." I turn to see a familiar face who somehow magically managed to swim through the sea of people to make it next to me and is looking directly at said pervert. I watch amazed as her left hand flies to the man's face and makes contact with the perp's nose who in turn releases me and cups his nose with both hands. At the exact same moment the train stops and its doors open releasing a wave of people. My hand is gripped tightly and I am dragged out with the rest.

My mind is in a slight daze as I am led away from the station. I look down at our joined hands. Her hand is unlike the creep's ones. Hers is holding onto mine securely yet gently. Her hand is radiating warmth. I have never been touched like this. My mind starts to race. What is this? Why did she intervene? She wouldn't if she knew who I really am and what I have done.

We reach a quieter area. My captor stops walking and turns to face me maintaining her hold on my hand. I take a better look at her and notice the colour of her eyes. Blue, I once read a long long time ago, is the colour of infinity and peace. Nanoha…

"They have no right to touch you like that." She says to me. "Perverts think just because they are on a crowded train they can get away with it but you mustn't let them. No one has the right to touch you without your permission." I blink at what she says. No one has the right to touch me without my permission. That right gets forfeited the moment you become property of the Project.

"Oh damn I think I lost Hayate on the train." At that she pulls out her phone from her pocket and presses a few buttons then puts it back into her pocket. "Sorry I haven't even introduced myself, I seem to be doing that a lot today nyahaha, my name is Nanoha. It is a pleasure to meet you."

A beautiful smile graces her face as she introduces herself. Her head is slightly tilted to the side as she waits for a response from me. This is were Linith's Conversation 101 classes come in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Fate" I reply.

"Fate" she says as if tasting the sound. "What a beautiful name. This may be a long shot but could it be that you are Linith's niece?"

How does she know that? Who does she work for?

"Yes I am. How do you know that?"

"You will never believe this but I am your neighbour. I met Linith this morning. What a coincidence nyahaha. Isn't it a small world?"

Ah that explains it.

"Indeed it is. Thank you for…um…coming to my rescue on the train." At this an interesting red tint materialises on Nanoha's cheeks.

"It's my pleasure Fate, what he was doing was wrong. More people should stand up to them." She says and tries to look directly into my eyes.

"Hey Nanoha." Someone shouts from a distance. I turn to see a brunette running to catch up. I recognise this person to be Hayate. Hayate makes it to us panting heavily with her hands on her knees. "Man am I unfit. Thanks for the text Nanoha, I would never have found you otherwise. Hahaha way to go by the way. One minute I was chatting to you and the next you somehow managed to move in that overly crowded carriage and deck that guy, hahaha the Devil strikes again. What was he doing?" At this question she looks from Nanoha to me then to our still linked hands. A grin slowly starts to adorn her face. "I see you managed to catch yourself a damsel in distress. Nice. You learn fast my young Padawan and to think I only showed you flirting techniques. At this rate you will surpass your Sensei."

At this Nanoha and I instantly release our hands. The red tint on Nanoha's cheeks seem to get a shade darker. I immediately notice coldness take back residence on my fingers.

"Hayate!" Nanoha says as she playfully hits Hayate on the shoulder then winces. "Ow my hand is a little tender."

At that I feel guilty. Again someone got hurt because of me. Nanoha seems to take notice of my sudden change in aura and says "I would gladly do it again although I would love to learn to punch properly first."

"So what happened? I am assuming it has something to do with this mysterious blonde." Hayate asks.

"Ah yes, first things first Fate this is my best friend Hayate, Hayate this is Fate who coincidentally happens to be my new neighbour."

"Yo." Hayate says as she casually salutes me. I nod in return.

"Well you see, whilst chatting to you on the train I saw a pervert feeling up Fate here. I saw red and decided to intervene."

"That's my girl. It's a shame you missed the look on that creeps face, it was priceless and you." Hayate looks at me whilst pointing an accusing finger to my nose.

"Yes?"

"No one is ever allowed to touch you without your permission." If only it were that simple. I nod to her to keep her happy.

"Hey why don't we all go back to my place for dinner and invite Linith and celebrate new neighbours as well as new friendships?"

"Good plan Nanoha." Hayate says to which they both look at me. And here I was hopping to go virtually un-noticed in the area. Damn! I guess this is what Linith was talking about when she said I should blend in as much as possible.

"Thank you. I and Linith, I am sure would be pleased to accept your invitation."

"Yay lets go."

What exactly have I gotten myself into…

To be continued…


	11. War

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you so much megamar and SapphoSensei for your lovely reviews. The adventure truly begins now. Also a big thank you to those who have favourited this story and to all those following it. You are all awesome!**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**War**

**Nanoha's POV.**

"Thank you for having us. I certainly don't mind the break from unpacking boxes and arranging furniture." Linith says as she and Fate stand at the entrance to my apartment.

We had all returned together a few moments ago. Fate had excused herself to get Linith across the hall. I had suggested they come over straight away for a bit of conversation before dinner.

"Not at all, please come in." I hold the door wide open for them. Both Fate and Linith come in and remove their shoes. I glance at Fate. She's looking around, her face void of emotions.

"Woah, amazing place. I like the gothic undertone you have. Haha I wouldn't have pictured you with a place like this."

"You are not the first nor dare I say the last to say that." I smile at Linith. "Let me introduce you to Hayate, Hayate this is Linith, Fate's aunt. Linith this is Hayate, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Hayate says.

"Likewise." Linith answers.

"Whilst Hayate and I get some snacks and drinks out why don't you and Fate take a look around, it isn't very big so I know you will not get lost."

"Looks are deceiving and so are assumptions my mother always said. Come on Fate lets check this place out." Fate nods and both her and Linith head out of the lounge and down the short corridor towards the bathroom and bedrooms.

As I loose sight of them Hayate turns to me.

"So…"

"So what Hayate? Help me by grabbing the peanuts and putting them in a bowl" Hayate turns to open a cupboard and pulls out two medium sized red bowls.

"Come on Nanoha, they are gorgeous. I know you have noticed." She tries to whisper to me.

"Hayate, behave!" I whisper back.

"Haha I have never behaved before, why start now?" Cheeky grin on her face noted.

"Hayate!" I warn.

"Then can I have them?"

"What?" It is getting harder to whisper whilst having this ludicrous conversation. I open another cupboard find a packet of peanuts and throw them at Hayate who catches it effortlessly.

"Haha Nanoha, already so protective over them, I'm just messing with you. I see you have your eye on a particular blonde already anyway." Hayate says casually as she opens the peanut bag and proceeds to pour the contents equally in the two bowls.

"You are impossible. We just met them and both seem very nice." I reach up to a shelf holding wine glasses and take four down.

"And cute, yes?"

I sigh in exasperation, turn to look at Hayate and answer a little louder than a whisper. "Yes she is absolutely gorgeous, happy?"

Hayate clears her throat, looks at me with a face that says caught red handed in the cookie jar then looks passed me.

"Sorry to interrupt." Linith says. Please tell me they didn't hear me. Please please please. I look at Hayate for help but she seems to be desperately trying to contain her laughter.

"How was the tour?" Hayate says breaking the awkward silence with tears in her eyes.

"We like the paintings down the hallway but didn't go into what I assume are the bedrooms out of respect for our host." I am still looking at Hayate but can clearly hear a hint of something like amusement in Linith's voice. No, it can't be, did they hear? Only one way of finding out. Come on, it is time to put myself out of my misery and turn around. I slowly turn to look at Linith and Fate only to see the world's biggest grin plastered on Linith's face. Why do I have a feeling she will get along very well with Hayate? Fate on the other hand seems indifferent if not slightly confused as to what she just missed. Hopefully she is and I haven't tarnished my reputation with her forever as a lecherous neighbour.

"Um… ya…ah you could have checked the bedrooms. I don't mind. I will show you later."

"I'm sure you will." Linith and Hayate say at the same time. I detect a hint of double meaning. Oh no another Hayate. Somebody save me from these two. Fate still seems to be oblivious. Thank God…

"Why don't you two sit down while I get us some drinks?"

"Thank you." Fate replies.

Hayate walks past me and whispers "P.S. I meant the both of them." Huh? What does she… information acquired…oh…information processed and translated, damn! I had declared that I had found Fate absolutely gorgeous when Hayate had asked about the both of them. I face palm. Hayate is going to be the death of me.

Hayate giggles at my revelation and asks our new friends "So what can I get everyone to drink? Hmmm you both look like red wine kind of women."

"You are quite correct Hayate." Linith answers. Those two seem to be getting along really well. Fate remains quiet, seated next to Linith. Her expression seems vacant.

"Dry or sweet wine?" Hayate asks whilst looking at Fate.

"Dry thank you." Fate responds only answering the question, not giving anything else.

"Dry for me too please." Linith answers.

"Two dry wines coming up." Hayate says as she walks towards the kitchen. I take this moment to go sit with them and bring the peanuts with me.

"So almost settled in?" I ask. Maybe I can redeem myself with small talk.

"Yes. Fortunately we do not own so much so it is relatively easy but still a hassle." Linith answers.

From the kitchen area Hayate shouts "Hey Nanoha, what can I get you to drink?"

"One of those strawberry and lime ciders please." I reply back to Hayate. "Sorry. I can imagine, moving is never easy. It is classified as one of the biggest stressors in life. So where are you from?"

"Just outside of the city actually. We came to the city for a change of scenery plus I wanted Fate to experience what living here is like." Linith answers. Hayate comes back from the kitchen with everyone's drinks on a platter.

"You sound like you are originally from here Linith?" Hayate asks.

"Yes, I am indeed. Fate practically is too. Part of the family is Italian hence Fate's looks and the other as you may have guessed is Japanese. We left the city when Fate was a little girl. Walking around must have brought back some memories?" Linith asks Fate.

"Some." Fate replies. Hmmm this girl is very reserved or shy or both. How can I make her feel more comfortable? She doesn't seem to maintain eye contact for very long either. I want to be friends with her.

"…oha, Nanoha?"

"Sorry, what was that Hayate?" Both Linith and Hayate giggle at me. I seem to have missed something here again.

"I was just saying that I am going to steal Linith's company, make the pizzas and let you kids get to know each other better." Hmmm again that seems to be dripping with double meaning plus she is only a little older than me. I will get Hayate back later.

"Sure if you do not mind?"

"Not at all Nanoha." Linith and Hayate both get up grab their drinks, a bowl of peanuts and head to the kitchen. Those two really have hit it off. I smile and look back towards Fate. She still has that 'I'm-not-in-at-the-moment-so-don't-worry-about-lea ving-a-message' look. I am about to say something when my phone beeps notifying me that I have received a text message. I excuse myself and quickly read it:

DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO… ;-)

LUV SENSEI H.

Hayate! I look up at her and Linith who seem deep in conversation whilst getting the ingredients out for the pizza. Damn she is fast when naughty. I will definitely get her back later.

"So Fate" Then an idea hits me "do you like animals?" before I give her time to answer I stand, take her hand and lead her to my bedroom. Hayate and Linith are so busy laughing that they do not notice.

Upon reaching my bedroom I motion Fate to be quiet with my finger on my lips. She nods in understanding. I push the door ajar and we both peek in. There on the bed is my target. A tuft of white and brown fur is slowly and steadily moving up and down with each breath, completely unaware of our presence. Still holding Fate's hand I lead the way inside, on tiptoes, to get a closer look. Her hands are really really cold!

A little closer to the bed our target is nuzzled in the covers. I look at Fate. She looks back at me. This is the first time I am able to see her eyes properly. They are the most breath taking colour I have ever seen. Come to think of it they match the colour of the red wine she is drinking tonight. I have never seen eyes this colour. However something seems off. I once read that red is the colour of passion, desire and is the signature colour of war. Regardless of the meaning eyes are said to be the windows to the soul, however, hers seem empty and lifeless. Why are they like that? What has happened for them to be like this?

"What is it?" She whispers to me pointing to the bed with her eyes.

I snap out of her hypnotic gaze and whisper back "A lazy little ferret who is living the life." And walk closer to the bed while maintaining a hold of her hand. I kneel next to the bed and Fate follows suite. With my free hand I gently caress the tuft of fur.

"Yuuno, time to wake up. I want you to meet someone." With that the little fur ball slowly unravels, a little head pops up and with sleepy eyes looks at me. "Good evening sleeping beauty." Yuuno stretches and makes his way to me. I stroke his head with my index finger and look at Fate. Her eyes are fixated on Yuuno. From the look on her face I can tell that she has never seen a ferret before. I lift up our still joined hands and shift my hold so that my hand is on top of hers. I place her hand palm facing up in front of Yuuno so he can sniff it and see she won't harm him. Yuuno seems happy so I direct her hand on his fur to stroke his back.

"Yuuno meet Fate, Fate this is Yuuno."

"It's so soft!" Fate exclaims softly almost as if to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere although from first impressions and what I have seen I do not think Fate would be capable of being loud. I reluctantly remove my hand from her cold one and watch them interact. Hang on reluctantly? I have only just met this girl. I notice her other hand is bandaged. I wonder what happened there.

Fate is stroking Yuuno who naturally is loving the attention.

I look at Fate. She seems like a little girl. For the first time I notice her expression change from emptiness to wonder at this little creature in front of her. Her facial features change as if this is the first time she has ever experienced something like this. As I watch I notice something magical. The corner of her lips start to curl upwards and she smiles. In the extremely short time I have been with her I had yet to see her smile a genuine smile and not one of politeness. I do not know why but for some reason I can see straight through her hollow smiles. Yet here was a real smile and it was truly magical. I wonder how many people have had the honour of seeing this smile. For some reason I don't think many. I am captivated by it. I want to see it more often. She is absolutely radiant when she smiles.

Fate seems to relax much more. She rests her bandaged hand on the bed and rests her chin atop it. It almost seems like she has been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. The woman from five minutes ago and the woman in front of me now seem like two completely different people. Yuuno takes this opportunity and comes closer. With one quick move he licks the tip of her nose. Fate moves back in shock touching her nose with her finger tips. Suddenly her shoulders followed by her entire body starts to shake as she starts giggling. Her eyes close in what looks like crescent moons as she produces what seems be to for her body an unfamiliar yet very natural sound. This takes me by surprise. Her giggle turns into laughter and boy does her laughter sound so pure. She really does seem like a little kid experiencing things for the very first time. I start to laugh with her.

Suddenly I catch movement from the corner of my eye and turn to look at the doorway. Standing there is Hayate and Linith holding their wine glasses with arms around each others shoulders. Hayate has a grin on her rosy cheeks and Linith's mouth is hanging open as she is staring at Fate.

Linith seems to be very astonished at hearing and seeing Fate laugh. Her reaction makes me think that I am correct in assuming that this is a rare occurrence.

The laughter soon becomes contagious as a tipsy Hayate joins in whilst closing Linith's mouth. Linith recovering from her shock also starts laughing but I have a feeling from and for something completely different. Her eyes seem to express an immense amount of happiness. I look from Hayate to Linith and then to Fate who is oblivious at the effect she is having. Our eyes meet. There is this little glint in them, the vacant look is momentarily gone replaced by magnificent precious rubies.

For some reason I want to protect that laughter and smile. I guess Hayate is right, I am very protective over her already.

To be continued…


	12. Betrayal

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** I have changed the rating of this story again. It is now M-rated. The following chapter may be a little confusing but bear with me, all will be revealed in due time.**

**A big thank you to Lance58, Rainea91, Redmoon021 and megamar for reviewing. Thank you so much guys :-) Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you also to all those following this story. Your support encourages me to continue with it.**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains distressing material which may be confronting for some readers. Please do not read italicised section if easily overwhelmed. I do not mean to offend or hurt anyone with this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Betrayal**

**Fate's POV.**

_I am playing with my best friend, Arf. We are laughing so naturally and carefree, the way any nine year old should, playing with a puppy Arf found and gifted to me. We are laughing and running in an emerald coloured field. The sun is hot and the cicadas seem to be trying to compete with our laughter. My puppy is barking excitedly as it is running after us. Arf and I find a tree with ample shade and lie underneath it._

"_Haven't you named him yet? It's been like forever." Arf asks as she lies on her back with her arms behind her head._

_I chuckle, "I'm still deciding. I want the name to be the best name ever." I say as I ruffle my little friend's fur who is sitting next to me to which I get a lick on my hand in return._

"_It is so nice that your mother let you keep him."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_What about naming him Rex? You know just like that detective dog on TV or Lassie?"_

"_Nah, I actually have a name but wanted to ask you if it was alright." _

"_Really, what is it?" Arf asks expectantly as she sits up._

"_Well I wanted to call him Arf after you. You know because you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world and because you gave him to me." I look at Arf to see her reaction._

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Yeah." I shake my head up and down at the same time._

_At this Arf gets up and crash tackles me with a hug. "You are my bestest friend too Alicia. Arf is a great name for him. I love it!" We both smile at this._

_I look at my puppy and say "What do you think Arf-kun? Do you like your new name?" To which I receive several barks and a tail wag. Arf and I giggle at that._

"_I think Arf-kun likes his new name."_

_*BARK BARK*_

"_I think that was two yes'."..._

_That evening…_

"_Fate have you named your mutt yet?"_

"_Yes mother, his name is Arf-kun." Why does she keep calling me Fate?_

"_Good." She has asked me this almost every night now. I look at mother who has this weird smile but Arf-kun's begging for his food so I couldn't ask her about it..._

_Much later in the evening…_

"_Wake up Fate, wake up." I moan as I am being shaken awake by mother._

"_What's happening? Mother?"_

"_Follow me and take your mutt with you."_

_I sit up, rub the sleep away from my eyes and get out of bed. The floor is cold so I put socks on and find Arf-kun in the blankets. "Come on boy, mother wants us to follow her." Arf-kun stretches and follows me, wagging his little tail. I look at him and smile making my way out of the bedroom. _

_I hear voices in the main living room. I wonder who mother is talking to. I walk into the living room and see mother with a man who has joined our family. I find him scary. Upon seeing him Arf-kun starts to growl. He also doesn't like him. I kneel next to Arf-kun in my nighty and pat his back while saying calming words to him in his ear. It doesn't take Arf-kun very long to quieten down, he trusts me completely. I turn my attention to mother and the man._

"_Hello Uncle Jail. Mother what is happening?"_

"_Fate I hear you have named your dog today, is that so?" Uncle Jail asks me, he also calls me by that name._

"_Yes, his name is Arf-kun."_

_Uncle Jail smiles broadly and turns to mother. "Excellent. The first stage can finally begin; I will set up the camera." Mother nods to him and crosses her arms whilst looking at me. I look at Uncle Jail. He is setting up a camera on a tripod in a corner of the lounge. It is facing me and Arf-kun. I watch as a red light comes on then he says aloud: "The Projects first Experiment Fate Testarossa, The Hatching Phase."_

"_Mother are we doing an experiment?" But she doesn't answer me. Her mind seems to be far away. What is going on? What is Uncle Jail talking about? What is Hatching Phase? Why did we have to wake up in the middle of the night to do this? _

"_Fate tonight is the day you throw away childish ideals and embrace your new identity. Tonight you have to do something very important for your mother and I."_

"_What is it Uncle Jail?" At this he walks over to a wall and gets a long duffle bag. He takes out several curious items and lays them on the floor. They are all weapons. I recognise them from the books mother makes me read. One is a knife, next to it a sword, a scythe, a hammer and a spear. I look at him then at the weapons then back at him._

"_Uncle Jail?"_

"_Fate, pick a weapon." I hesitate._

"_Do as you are told Fate." Mother scolds me. I nod and walk towards them Arf-kun in tow. I am instantly drawn to the unusualness of the scythe and pick it up. It's heavy!_

"_Excellent!" Jail states then loudly says "The Experiment has chosen the scythe."_

_I wait in silence. What is going on? What does he mean by experiment? Uncle Jail and mother share a look and nod to each other._

"_Now Fate kill your mutt with your weapon." He casually says._

"_What?" The blade of the scythe hits the floor while I maintain a hold on the shaft. Did he really just say that?_

"_Kill Arf-kun with the scythe." Mother repeats to me._

"_No." I say._

"_Hahaha I expected resistance but you will do it in the end." Uncle Jail laughs whilst making himself comfortable on one of the armchairs. _

"_Mother, what is going on? I don't want to kill Arf-kun." Mother looks at me, sighs deeply, uncrosses her arms and walks towards me. She kneels down in front of me and places her fingers on my chin. I notice they are cold just like her eyes. _

"_Fate, you must do what we ask of you at all times and never question it. This is very important for Jail and I. You don't want to make me sad do you?"_

"_N-no but…"_

"_Good, attachments are weaknesses Fate. You are too soft. Now do it."_

"_Please no, please, I don't want to. I will do anything else, anything you want me to, please don't make me hurt Arf-kun. I will find him a new home. Please!" Tears start to accumulate in my eyes. _

"_No Fate, no other alternative will do. This is the only way. This phase is very specific and requires this. Cut down your weaknesses by killing Arf-kun or don't you love me?" Mother says while still holding my chin with her fingers._

"_I love you mother."_

"_Then prove it." She spits out while tightening the hold on my chin._

"_N-no please mother, I love you, I love you, please. I will be good. I will never make you angry again. I promise, please don't make me do it." Tears are freely flowing now. Arf-kun comes to my side and is licking my fingers that are holding the scythe's handle, trying to comfort me._

_Mother gets up and sternly says "You will obey and do as I say." She walks towards were Uncle Jail is sitting and stands next to him._

_I drop the scythe, run to where Uncle Jail is sitting and launch myself on his legs. I grab at his clothes. "Please Uncle Jail, please don't make me kill Arf-kun, please let me find him a home tonight." _

_I look up at Uncle Jail and he is smiling. Why? "My Dear Fate, I expected a lot of pleading, naturally you have grown too attached to it which makes this all the more fun." Uncle Jail then leans forward and continues "However if you do not kill him, I will and I will do it very very slowly so that it suffers until its last breath. Do you want it to suffer?"_

_I shake my head quickly no._

"_Then what are you waiting for?" He snickers._

"_We do not need to kill him, I can find him a home. Please, please. I will be good. I will do anything you want but not this, please Uncle Jail." I'm desperate. My voice is breaking and my entire body's shaking. My head feels much too heavy for my neck to support._

_*SLAP* _

_Mother slaps me. "You are disgustingly weak." _

_Uncle Jail is laughing as if all this was very funny. I hold my stinging cheek. He then composes himself, looks into my eyes and says "Do it or else something very bad will happen to your friend Arf." _

"_No not Arf." I half hiccup and gasp._

"_Then DO IT! What are you waiting for? The longer you wait the more in danger you put YOUR best friend in. Do you want her death on your head?" Mother shouts angrily to which Arf-kun barks loudly._

"_Please…" I am sobbing so hard that my words are suffocated by my crying._

"_Fate, either you kill it or you loose both your mutt and your friend and trust me I will make you watch." Why are they making me do this? Why? I have been a good girl. Arf-kun has never been bad. I have had to do things for them that I didn't like but this is the worst one._

_I turn around and look at Arf-kun. He is sitting in the middle of the living room. He seems distressed by the commotion but still wags his tail. I slowly walk towards him and kneel in front of him. I close my arms around his neck and hug him close to me, burying my face in his soft fur. I cry loudly in it for a few minutes. I wipe my tears and pat him gently. "Arf-kun I am sorry. It is all my fault. I should never have accepted you then you could still be free to live a long life. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. You have been the best pal… and I… the worst." I made a motion for Arf-kun to stay whilst I go pick up the scythe._

_I turn to look back at Arf-kun. I lift the scythe over my head then drop it again, "I can't…" I whisper in a sob but if I don't Arf will die because of me and Arf-kun will be made to suffer. I look back at Uncle Jail and mother. Mother seems annoyed and Uncle Jail looks at me then with a finger points to his watch and taps it three times mouthing 'tic toc'._

_I look at my pet, my friend. I couldn't see him too clearly as new tears start to spill out of my reddened eyes. He will not suffer by my hands. I lift the scythe over my head again. Arf-kun looks at me thinking this is a game. He has complete trust in me the one who is about to betray that trust and kill him. I close my eyes as tight as I can and swing the scythe down "I'm sorry"…_

I awake screaming as I sit up from bed. I am sweating. My hair is stuck to my face. My heart pounding painfully in my chest. My breath is fast and shallow. My head throbbing with a painful nightmare of the past. A memory I had tried to suppress for many years. Why had a dreamt of this? It must have been because of Nanoha's pet ferret that I met last night. I lift my knees up and place my hands on my face.

I hear running and suddenly Linith swings the door open to my bedroom.

"Fate are you alright? I heard screaming." I look up at her and am unable to formulate a sentence. She looks at me, closes the distance between us and sits on the bed next to me. She gently places her hand over mine.

"Are you alright? You look like you had a terrible nightmare. It has been a while since you had one of those. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head no. Of course Linith doesn't know about it. She was assigned to me after that incident. This is something I can't share with anyone. It is my painful memory to keep for all eternity.

"I will be fine Linith, thank you, I think I will go for a run and do some training, then scout another area."

"Okay… if you think that is best." I notice a sad smile as she gets up and makes her way out of the bedroom. "I will prepare breakfast and your training schedule then." Just as she is ready to close the door behind her she adds "Fate if you ever need to talk, I am always here to listen."

"Thank you Linith." With that she closes the door behind her.

I can't share this with her. It's my pain to keep.

Arf-kun, my first and last pet dog, I hadn't dreamt of you for many many years. I wonder if you hate me from wherever you are watching. You should if you don't.

Because I murdered you.

To be continued…


	13. Trust

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should! Nor do I own El Cazador de la Bruja.**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you SapphoSensei for your review. Chapter 12 was quite a challenge to write but I wanted to add an entirely different dimension to the cruelty that Fate could have experienced. It will certainly have psychological repercussions for Fate which will be expressed throughout the story. I also plan to explore the healing process, in which Nanoha will be essential.**

**I hope I didn't lose anyone because of the previous chapter. In sharp contrast here is a lighter chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Trust**

**Nanoha's POV.**

I am walking back from a shift at our family owned café/bakery. It is a beautiful early afternoon. I am humming the taco song from the El Cazador de la Bruja anime. It is such a catchy tune plus it always makes me smile. In my hand is a paper bag full of cavity inducing goodies from the bakery. They are for Fate and Linith. Fate…

I stop by a traffic light and wait for the green man to say it is alright to cross.

Fate… I am looking forward to seeing her. I can't let Hayate know that nyahaha or I will never hear the end of it. Mind you she is already teasing me and we only met Fate yesterday. She is definitely not like anyone I have ever met. What is it about her? Why am I thinking about her so much?

Last night was so magical. I never knew watching someone laugh and joining in on the laughing could bring about such a euphoric feeling. It felt so special.

The green man flashes. I move with the crowd of people across the street and see the park on the other side.

It is such a beautiful day that I think I will walk through the park even though it is a bit of a detour. I make my way on the little winding path leading into the park. Couples are littered everywhere on picnic blankets enjoying the weather. I momentarily get off the path to let kids on their scooters pass me when I notice familiar looking golden hair. What a coincidence.

There is only one person with long flowing hair like that. I walk towards the woman sitting with her back to me on a park bench. Her hair is gently swaying in the wind as it hangs in a loose pony tail off the back of the bench. She looks still as a statue as I get closer and closer. I walk around the bench without a word. I want to make sure it is her before I say anything.

It is indeed her but she hasn't noticed me yet.

Her hands are flat against each of her thighs. She is wearing black jeans and a black hoody. Her and Hayate seem to have similar tastes in colour and clothing. I look at her face. She seems to be watching something straight in front of her. I turn my head to see what it could be and notice two small children playing with their dog. The kids are throwing what seems to be a frisbee for the dog to catch in midair.

I turn back to look at Fate. She is looking at them but her mind seems to be somewhere else. Her eyes seem to contain a great deal of sadness in them. I don't want her to be sad. I want to see her smile again. I want to hear her laugh.

"Fate?" I ask. At that she almost jumps out of her skin but composes herself in a heart beat again.

"Sorry I hadn't seen you there." She responds in an almost whisper.

"No I should be the one apologising for interrupting your thoughts and startling you." I sheepishly smile at her.

"Not at all. Would you like to sit?" She offers and scoots to the side of the bench to allow me to sit.

"Thank you. Actually it's funny that I meet you as I was just on my way to see you and Linith."

"Really?" She asks. I notice her eyes seem vacant now. All hints of sadness I had been privy to see without consent gone, probably locked in her heart.

"Yes. I just finished work and brought back some of my favourite pastries for you and Linith to try."

"Thank you, you are very kind." Always so formal Fate. I smile.

"Would you like one?" I offer and open the paper bag for her to see. The smell wafts out of the bag. It feels like you can almost see it as it encircles the two of us, enticing us. Fate seems about to decline when I hear a low grumble.

"Nyahaha, I think your stomach has decided to choose for you."

"That was un-expected." Fate seems a little surprised by her stomach's betrayal. I extend the paper bag towards her.

"I have an assortment. There are custard puffs, cinnamon buns, red bean buns and taro balls."

"Do these come from your bakery/café your family owns that you were telling us about last night?"

"Yes they do, freshly made this morning, we make all sorts of things there. You and Linith must definitely come around for coffee and cake." I would love you to come.

"We'd be more than happy to, thank you for the invitation." Fate politely adds. She extends her unbandaged left hand and picks one out randomly from the paper bag.

"Ah you got a cinnamon bun. They are dangerously addictive. I have always been fond of eating them a special way. I feel that it intensifies the flavours. Would you like to give it a go?"

"Um…okay." She answers hesitantly.

"Hahaha Fate it's nothing bad, don't worry. It won't hurt you. Okay so close your eyes." She gives me a suspicious look. "Trust me, close your eyes." She finally does as I ask. I don't know why but at this moment she seems so vulnerable, I guess it's probably because she always seems so guarded. I wonder if she looks like this when she sleeps. Huh? What am I thinking? "Now place the bun near your nose and inhale its sweet fragrance." Fate brings the cinnamon bun close to her face and inhales a long deep breath. Her tongue unconsciously slowly licks her top lip in an erotic yet paradoxically innocent manner.

"Still keeping your eyes closed take a bite of the bun, chew it slowly and swallow." Again she does as I instruct. Her mouth opens and her lips tentatively close around the bun as she bites down. I can see she is savouring the moment as slowly as she possibly can. I can't stop staring at her delicate lips. I watch mesmerised as she seems to be in a few moments of bliss. I catch the tiniest smile. If I had blinked at the time I would have missed it. She opens those haunting eyes and looks at me.

"I have never experienced anything like that before. That was truly wonderful. Thank you!" I feel my face go hot at the compliment.

"You must have had a deprived childhood." As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. In an instance an emotion that I can't quite catch flashes across her eyes. "I'm sorry..." I quickly counter but was cut off by Fate.

"No, don't apologise. I know you meant it in jest. It's just I haven't spoken to someone like this for a long time and am unfortunately a little rusty in basic conversation skills." For some reason I want to hug her at this exact moment. Something in the way she said this made me a little sad. Had she no friends?

"Ne, Fate?"

"Yes."

"I know we do not know each other for very long but you know that you can tell me anything. I will always be there to listen and help as much as I can."

"Why?"

The answer was as clear as day. "Because we are friends!" She seems to be surprised by this as she shifts a little.

"Friends?...But you do not know me."

"My gut tells me you are a good person and strangely I feel like I have known you forever." She looks into my eyes as if searching for proof of what I had just said. She opens her mouth to say something when the dog playing with the two kids barks loudly. Suddenly she averts her eyes and looks into the distance. She was again in that far away place of memories.

"Fate?" I want to reach you.

"I am going to end up hurting you." She emotionlessly says as she maintains her gaze on the children and dog playing.

"Why?"

"Because that is what I am good at." She is trying to push me away. I wonder if it has worked in the past. Hayate once told me people do this to protect themselves and others. They find excuses as to why they are not good enough and push you away. Maybe Fate doesn't believe she deserves a friend. Why? Who or what would have made her believe that?

I will have to work my magic.

A small smile appears on my lips as I scoot closer to Fate and wrap my arms around her. She instantly stiffens obviously unfamiliar with this closeness. Her fists clench. I can feel her heart beat quicken, it's working on overdrive.

"Thank you for the warning but I don't believe that you want to hurt me. All your actions now tell me otherwise. Do you know what the Takamachi's are famous for?" I hear her gulp.

"The Takamachi's?" She asks.

"Nyahaha I forgot to tell you. That is my family name."

"Oh." She is still as stiff as an ironing board.

"Well, we are famous for our stubbornness. It's true. Hayate can vouch for it. We don't give up on people so easily. Fate?"

"Y-yes."

"If you ever need to talk or just a hug come to me okay?" I tighten my embrace around her so that she can feel my sincerity. I hear her exhale and feel her ever so slightly relax in my hug.

It's a start. I want you to trust me. I do not know what it is about you. In less than twenty four hours I feel like I have an affinity towards you.

"You are too kind, thank you." I still feel the reservation in your voice. I will have to gain your trust slowly.

"Nyahaha I better release you or you are going to have a heart attack." I slowly release my hold on her. Her ears take on an impressive shade of red and her cheeks seem to tint slightly. She is too cute! "If you have nothing planned for the afternoon why don't we bring some of these treats to Linith?" At this Fate nods and stands up. She extends her uninjured hand for me to take. I smile and reach for her hand. It's still so cold. She helps me up and releases my hand. There's a tingling feeling in my finger tips. She starts to walk along the path, I follow suit and we head back to our apartment complex in comfortable silence.

I ended up staying for coffee at Fate's and Linith's apartment. It was amazing to see how much work Linith has put into the place. It looks much cosier. She gave me a tour of the place. I noticed that they had almost no personal belonging. They really owned the bare minimum to get by. I wonder what their life must have been like before.

Fate and Linith escort me to the door. I slip my shoes back on.

"Thank you so very much for having me over for coffee."

"No we should be thanking you for sharing some of your family's pastries with us. They were delicious. Nanoha, you and your pastries are most welcome whenever you like. I and I know Fate really enjoy your company." Linith adds.

"Next time you must both come to our café/bakery."

"We certainly will."

"Well then I shall take my leave, have a lovely evening." I turn to take my leave when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I was half expecting it to be Linith but am pleasantly surprised to see it is Fate.

"Um… I want to say thank you for this afternoon in the park. It was strangely comforting." At this Linith's mouth drops open just as it did last night but she quickly regains control of it and closes it.

"What are friends for." I smile at her. Linith looks between Fate and myself almost in disbelief and then as if she is having an internal monologue nods her head and grins. Clearly whatever she was talking about with herself she approved. A small giggle escapes my lips at this.

"Bye-bye." I wave and make the three steps to my apartment.

"We will probably see you tomorrow." Linith says as she waves back.

I hope so. I insert my key into the lock and open the door only to be greeted by a very hungry looking Yuuno.

To be continued…


	14. Obsessed

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you megamar, Lance58 and ZonaRose for your beautiful reviews and to all those following. I am happy that you are all still enjoying this story. There will definitely be more NanoFate happiness to come… and drama.**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Obsessed**

**Fate's POV.**

Nanoha.

What is it about this girl?

How can one person have such a profound effect on my defences the way she has? Why do I feel strangely comforted by her mere presence alone? What are her intentions? Aaarg this is so confusing. Mother has always said that kind people have an agenda and should never be trusted but then why does my heart doubt this? It has been a week since we met. I feel slightly more at peace with my own demons when I am near her. I need to focus. This isn't a fairytale. What exactly am I expecting? Happy endings don't exist for people like me. We are the ones who ruin them. Focus Fate. I am not here to enjoy myself. How can I when mother is unhappy? I need to make her happy. I need to make her smile again. I need to bring her old self back. My purpose is to her. I belong to the Project and must obey. I am a puppet. I have no desires.

"Helllllooooo is anyone home?" Linith is in front of me waving her hands.

"Yes?"

"Ah glad there is. I don't suppose you heard a thing I've been saying?"

"…" Was she talking?

"Didn't think so, hahaha, quite unlike you. Nevertheless, I approve especially if your thoughts were of a certain brunette, hmmm?" Nanoha is right Linith and Hayate are spending way too much time together. "Spill the beans Fate, nothing to be ashamed of, Nanoha is a nice girl, your Auntie Linith gives you her blessing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aaaah young ignorant love."

"Hayate is a bad influence on you."

"Hahaha don't try and change the subject." She says as she picks up a can of peeled tomatoes and places it gently in the shopping basket I am holding. "Pasta good for dinner?" Linith asks to which I nod. I watch as her facial expression turns serious. "Fate do you believe you deserve to be happy?"

"Happy?" What is she saying?

"Yes Fate, happy."

"I have a duty to fulfil to mother. I will be happy when mother is happy."

"What if that never happens?"

"Failure is not an option."

Linith is about to counter when a shopper comes passed us. Linith follows him with her eyes til he is out of ear shot then looks around probably making sure not one is listening. She takes a step towards me, places a hand on my shoulder whilst looking straight at me and says "Fate, don't you think that your mother has sent you here to Uminari to experience life? Otherwise why would she have? Until we get specific instructions for our next mission, I am ordering you to experience life and have some fun."

"Ordering?"

"Yes, I am ordering you; otherwise I know you won't do it. Mistress Testarossa has made me your guardian whilst we are here so you have no choice but to listen to me. Am I understood?" At this she places both her hands on her waste and has a very smug look on her face. I sigh in defeat. I guess she has a point but is this what mother wants or what Linith wants?

"Yes Ma'am." I have a feeling this will come back to bite one of us in the arse.

"Good. Now that we are clear about that why don't we look around for a present for Nanoha? She has been so good to us. I think a box of chocolates falls short considering her family owns a bakery."

"Actually, I already have something in mind." At this Linith's eye brows lift up slightly wrinkling her forehead in a surprised curious expression.

"Really? What is it?"

I put the basket on the floor, reach into my back pocket and extract a folded piece of paper. I hand it to Linith who opens it and reads it aloud.

"Come and learn Karate in a fun, safe and comfortable environment whether to improve fitness, health, to learn discipline or self defence come on down to see if our dojo is right for you. First class free!" Linith stops reading and looks back at me. "What made you think of this?" She asks as she hands me back the flier.

"Well I came across this flier on my jog this morning and remembered the first day we met that she said something about wanting to learn how to punch properly." My cheeks are feeling a little warmer as I say this. I scratch the back of my neck a little uneasy at Linith's broad smile.

"That's very practical and thoughtful of you. I think it is an excellent idea and I am sure she will love it. She could even bring Hayate with her." I am surprised by the lack of teasing. I bend down to pick up the basket when suddenly someone violently pushes against me. Completely unprepared I loose my balance and fall to the ground, dropping my flier in the process. Several shoppers glance in my direction but not wanting to be caught up in whatever was happening quickly move away.

"I am so sorry." The source of my fall speaks. Clearly from the tone I can tell they are not sorry at all. Linith is already by my side. We are both looking at the uninvited guest. She is a young woman around my age. With eyes that mirror my own except for this particular look I have seen somewhere before. It's the look that is permanently fixated in the eyes of her maker, Jail, the look of malice.

I prop myself up with my hands and stare at Jail's Experiment. I haven't seen her since our training together all those years ago but I would recognise her any day.

"Quattro."

"Ha glad you still remember me." The smirk on her face is still the same.

"What are you doing here? Where is your Supervisor?" Linith asks. Clearly she wasn't informed of this from mother nor from Jail. Quattro seeming to only now be aware of Linith's existence looks at her.

"I am not a dog!" She, however, funnily enough barks. Quattro walks towards me until her boots are almost touching mine then extends her hand. I grasp it and she effortlessly helps me up. Our faces are inches apart. Her molten amber eyes are trying to burn into mine. "Unlike some," Quattro adds still trying to stare me down. At this she clamps down on my hand that she hasn't let go hoping for a reaction that I will unfortunately for her not give her.

"Now now Quattro, play nice in public, Fate and you are practically siblings."A new voice breaks the tension filled air that Quattro single-handedly created. Quattro releases my hand but doesn't move.

"We are nothing alike," She spits in my face. "I far exceed her in everyway and belong only to my _dear_ Jail." Quattro hasn't changed one bit in all these years. Her devotion to Jail is still unwavering. I guess it is not unlike mine to mother. "Furthermore I do not disappoint him like you constantly do your poor mother." She sneers out. At this I cannot control my stoic indifference any longer and take the bait she so generously wiggled in my face. The fire in my eyes ignites. Quattro notices and almost recoils but seems to relish in the challenge and licks her lips. I have always had mother in mind in everything I do. I have done all of this for her, for her happiness and maybe for her approval. I clench my fists. I need to try and control my anger. This is exactly what Quattro wants. Control yourself Fate.

"I see you haven't matured since the last time I saw you." I breathe out as calmly as I possibly can.

"Haha the only thing that has matured is my growing hatred for you Fate."

"Quattro." The fourth person strongly interjects again. "We are not here to make a scene, control your competitiveness."

"Ah Uno, always so rigid, I was simply greeting an old friend." Quattro's malicious smile doesn't go unnoticed by myself. I see Uno is still assigned to her.

"Uno what is the meaning of this? We weren't informed that you would be operating in the area. Has there been a change in plan that I have not been informed of?" Quattro doesn't relent with her venomous obsessed eyes from mine as Linith asks Uno this.

"This was a decision taken by The Project's owner Master Scaglietti with the approval of Mistress Testarossa of course. Quattro and Fate seem to have simultaneously reached their Chrysalis Phase much to Quattro's chagrin. The results of this are that we have all been deployed in Uminari to allow this Phase to take place. It seems the Experiments are given freer reign in this putrid society and also allowed to interact with each other as well as perform more intricate assigned missions. We as teachers are also on the spotlight my dear Linith, for how well the Experiments perform reflects our teachings and guidance. You could say that the Project is investigating the resilience, adaptability as well as the outside factors influencing the Experiments. This in turn will determine where the Project needs to modify for future Experiments, think of this as a pilot project." Uno nonchalantly answers.

"Future Experiments? Pilot project?" Linith asks puzzled.

"It seems that Mistress Testarossa doesn't have much confidence in you as you do not seem to know very much." At this a small smirk appears on Uno's lips. "I am sure she will brief you on what she deems necessary for you to know. Come Quattro, play time is over, we are leaving." At Uno's words Quattro lowers her Spanish inquisitional gaze from me and turns around, proceeding to follow Uno out of the supermarket. Thank goodness as I am sure my corneas have been burnt off by Quattro's laser like eyes by now. I turn to Linith. Good I can still see her clearly. Quattro hasn't done permanent damage to my corneas. Upon untrained eyes Linith seems unfazed by this encounter but her stiff posture betrays her and the anger she is clearly feeling.

I glance back to Quattro who seems to have stopped to pick up a piece of paper on the floor, my flier! With her back to me she straightens up and I assume opens the folded flier to read the content then turns around with the same malicious smirk that must be permanently fixed on her mouth.

"Your paper I presume." She scoffs to which I simply nod. Surprisingly she extends her arm to hand me the paper. I take two steps forward to grab it and just before my fingers make contact with it she unsurprisingly drops it. "Oops, butter fingers." Her sickly sweet voice adds. Some things really never change. I watch Quattro turn and with the most inelegant hair flick walk away. That was way too easy for her, she won't be able to control herself, wait for it.

"Oh and Fate, enjoy your beginners karate class. Haha clearly Linith hasn't taught you anything. Pay close attention to what is taught in class though because you will need it for the next time we meet." Ah there it is. The finale trademark walk away words from Quattro with the trademark Quattro threat. She just can't stop herself. I watch her disappear as I pick up my flier off the floor and replace it in my back pocket. I feel Linith's presence next to me.

"Oh my." Linith sighs deeply. "We need to tread carefully from here on in. Quattro still holds the same passionate dislike for you and I am sure mad obsession with Master Scaglietti. I am sure she will not hesitate to sabotage us from the sounds of it. What the hell is going on?" She rubs her right temple and closes her eyes. "I need to speak with Mistress Testarossa." Then randomly she starts giggling. "Hehehe does she honestly think you are a beginner in karate? I think that is an advantage for you. Although," Linith adds more seriously "watch your back. We both know how fiercely competitive she is and did I mention crazy. I swear Fate, you and Quattro are like chalk and cheese. Let's head back. I don't know about you but that surprise encounter tired me out. Hahaha those two still know how to press our buttons." Linith chuckles as she makes her way to the cashier. I agree with her although I haven't seen them since our training together, a couple of years ago. I presume Linith would have encountered Uno at the Fortress now and again.

Since Uno got assigned to Quattro during our training they have always been linked by their fierce loyalty to Jail and love of dirty tricks.

I can't let Quattro know about Nanoha.

To Be Continued…


	15. Objectives

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Redmoon021 you are awesome! Your words make me happy. Thank you :-) Quattro and Fate's fight will still be a while away, however, until then many encounters are yet to be had between the two…**

**Thank you so much Lance58 for your review. I will definitely not stop writing and updating this story. This chapter doesn't have any NanoFate however I promise the next one will not disappoint ;-)**

**A mega thank you also to all those who have favourited and are following this story!**

**Here is another mini-chapter just like chapter 8, making us privy to a little behind the scenes. I will post next chapter on the week-end. Thank you everyone!**

**PS: The significance of the Latin code name that Linith gives in this chapter will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Warning: Mild profanity in chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Objectives**

**Linith's POV.**

It has been a week since the encounter with Quattro and Uno and I have been maintaining regular contact with the Project but have been unable to get into direct contact with Mistress Testarossa. Seems she has been busy elsewhere. Maybe I will be lucky this afternoon.

I pick up the phone and dial the number Mistress Testarossa gave me to be able to contact her or a direct subordinate. It's ringing.

"Hello." A male voice picks up. "Purpose?" He asks.

"To serve and obey." I simply reply.

"Code name?"

"_Belenois aurota_"

"Experiment code?"

"Golden."

"Hold." He says. I wonder if he can string more than two words together.

"You have impeccable timing Linith." A new voice interjects my thoughts.

"Mistress Testarossa." I acknowledge her.

"I have your first mission for you." Straight to business. "You are to send a little message to a particular man. This is a very high profile case. So I do not expect any fuck ups is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress." When have we ever messed up on a mission? Sure we have had close calls but never complete failures.

"Good. Now this will lead to future related missions should the target respond in particular ways. I will send more details as required, however, for this mission you are to head to a new local night club that coincidently is located near you. The club is called Thunder Rage. The man you are to pass a message to is called Regius and he has been a very very bad boy lately. He will be attending this club as he fancies young ladies. He will be escorted by two bodyguards that will flank him everywhere. That should be enough for you to be able to identify him with not to mention the cloud of arrogance surrounding him. They will also be a number of other bodyguards located within the vicinity. The Experiment is to get up close and personal and tell him this exact message: "Regius you have been very very naughty. We are everywhere and we are always watching." Make sure only he hears this. He will know from whom it is and what it means. Your mission is that he simply gets the message. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress. When and at what time do you expect him to attend the club?"

"Tonight at 21:30 hours."

"Tonight? But we barely have any time to scout the area and plan."

"Linith as you would have guessed your missions from here on in will be somewhat different from the previous ones. These ones will entail more personal involvement from the Experiment and can be given at any time. We need to gage her willingness, efforts and adaptability in any situation." She chuckles out as if this is some sort of a game to her. "You are to do your job as you have always done and provide assistance when needed. Am I clear?"

"Very."

"Good. Do I need to repeat the objectives?"

"No Mistress, however, I do have a question pertaining to a different matter." I hope I can get a bit of information about Quattro's and Uno's involvement in the grand plan whatever it is. I hear a sharp impatient inhalation on the other end of the line. "We came into contact with Uno and Quattro about a week ago."

"And your question Linith is?" As I thought she wasn't going to tell us anything.

"Well, um… what is their involvement in all of this?"

"I see. I can imagine Quattro made a scene when she found you. Stupid girl needs to control her emotions." No wonder Fate shows such a cold exterior. "They are no rules of engagement between Experiments and we will not get involved unless the Project is jeopardised."

"But Mistress…"

"But nothing Linith. You forget your place." I grit my teeth.

"Apologies Mistress." I try not to hiss out.

"Yes I am sure you do. Consider the playing field greater with many more variables. I am sure that should be of no problem for you to handle or am I wrong?"

"No Mistress you are not."

"Good. I will hear from you after the mission is a success." With that last bite she hangs up. I am seething in anger. Just what the hell are they planning at with Quattro and Fate? That woman makes my blood boil. I can't believe she is Fate's mother. I can't believe she is a mother at all. It is getting harder and harder to sit back and watch her and that monster Jail play God but I need more evidence.

I run my hand through my hair. Tonight will be interesting to say the least.

I need to inform Fate.

To be continued…


	16. Spellbound

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** A humongous (not sure it is even a word) hug and thank you to kurosunoiku, SapphoSensei, Lance58, ComandanteKami-sama for your beautiful reviews, PMs and encouragements and to all those following this story. This story exists because of you and only continues because you are all reading it :-) Thank you!**

**Lance58 this chapter is for you :-) The tension will only rise from here…**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Spellbound**

**Nanoha's POV.**

"Man Sensei killed me. Remind me again why you dragged me to this damned karate class Nanoha?" Hayate whines as she drags her feet behind me.

"Nyahaha, if you had done what she instructed then she wouldn't have made you do those push ups."

"I didn't think she was serious though."

"Clearly she was."

"Yeah tell that to my aching body. Who did you say recommended this torturous session anyway?" Hayate asks me.

I smile at the memory. Fate had been particularly shy when she gave me the flier last week. She was so cute. She told me that even if I didn't go again I would at least know how to throw a proper punch. She was right. I can't believe she remembered I made that comment when we first met. She should have come with us though. She would have liked the Sensei. Maybe I can convince her for the next time.

"Fate." I finally reply to Hayate.

"Ah I should have guessed. You both have a thing for S&M I see."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I loved it and I know secretly you did too. I saw you eye out the Sempai. Don't look at me like that. I saw you."

"Hahaha busted, she was cute though wasn't she?" Hayate admits scratching the back of her neck.

"Not as cute as Fate." I put my hand to my mouth but too late the words were out. Oh my God I can't believe I said that out loud and to Hayate.

"Hahaha busted. So Nanoha," Hayate sings out, "How much for me not telling her?"

"You wouldn't and is that a cheap attempt at blackmail?"

"I wouldn't call what I was about to demand cheap but yeah it is."

"If you value your life you wouldn't dare." I threaten with a smile.

"Man, has anyone ever told you that you are one scary chick when you want to be?" Hayate says as she recoils.

I place my finger to my lips thinking. "Hmmm, I think Sensei might have said that actually."

"Clearly Sensei is a wise woman."

"You won't tell Fate I said that will you?" I plead.

"Haha Nanoha, you do not have to worry. I will torture you with it but my lips are otherwise sealed. Although I am sure she thinks the same of you anyway."

"What?"

"You are so blind when it comes to yourself Nanoha. We have known her for what two weeks now and you two are almost inseparable."

"That doesn't mean anything, plus we don't really talk. Fate is kind of the quiet type." I say as I reflect back to our time together.

"She sure is, isn't she? However she doesn't let anyone as close as you are to her. Not even Linith."

"But I still don't know anything about her. I want her to be able to trust me. I want her to feel safe to be herself around us." And so much more, I want to see her smile and make her smile.

"These things come with time Nanoha. Plus her mysteriousness is kind of sexy hahaha."

"Nyahaha it is." Crap did I just get caught in Hayate's little trap yet again? I turn to face her and see a million dollar watt smile on her face. Great, quickly subject change. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"We sure are. Hey lets ask if Linith and Fate want to come out with us." Way ahead of you Hayate.

"I was planning on it although it is a bit short notice."

"Nonsense. I think the club is right up Fate's alley anyway." We continue the rest of the trip in silence and make it in front of Fate and Linith's apartment door to which Hayate knocks.

"Hello," Hayate says, "Stripers United." I look at her with an incredulous look to which she smile's back and pats my shoulder. I shake my head and grin, this girl is something else. However I swear I hear someone running to the door. It opens to reveal Linith.

"Busted!" Hayate exclaims.

Linith gingerly laughs and replies with "I knew it was too good to be true but a girl can dream. How was the karate lesson?"

"Awesome" I reply before Hayate does. "We came to thank Fate. Hayate and I both signed up for six months. It was so much fun and the Sensei was brilliant. The Sempai kept Hayate on a tight leash which I think she liked." Nothing but the truth.

"Hahaha won't deny that. I'll have the Sempai shit all over me in that smouldering voice any day." Linith and I both look at Hayate and shake our heads.

"I can't take you anywhere." I state jokingly.

"You love me this way. Plus Nanoha was the real show stealer there. Turns out our girl from Uminari has natural karate talent. The Sensei was very impressed. Nanoha has already acquired a justifiable nickname: The infamous White Devil." Hayate adds the last part in an exaggerated whisper.

I roll my eyes, here we go again.

"White Devil?" Linith asks.

"Yes you heard right, White Devil. Devil because believe me when I say you do not want to get on her bad side nor her befriending techniques now that I mention it. My hypothetical children will be scarred for life from her divine punishment on me. Plus she is really loyal to her friends and trust me anyone who hurts them will feel her powerful wrath. And today she was truly dangerous in her borrowed karate gi (karate uniform) which happens to be white in colour. Furthermore she claims not to have ever done karate but I swear she must have a been a master in her previous life 'cause she trollied us. I think some of the higher belts are afraid of her. Yes beware of the White Devil. Keep your children indoors, put garlic over your windows and keep your pretty blondes close for the White Devil is on the loose." At this stage Hayate was on her knees with one hand clutching her shirt above where her heart is and the other stretched out on the side, her head bowed. Linith and I are both looking at her with open mouths.

"You make me sound like a vampire." I break the silence. "Um Linith is Fate here?"

Linith tears her gaze from Hayate still poised on the floor and looks at me, "Yes she is in the living room meditating. She should almost be done so you are welcome to interrupt her."

"Thank you, can I leave this thing with you?" I say as I point to Hayate.

"Sure."

I make my way to the living room. Meditating sounds so very peaceful and very much like Fate. I reach the living room and am instantly hit by the blinding light of the sun through the windows. I squint in the light and place my open palm above my eyes to try reduce the glare. My eyes adjust a fraction and that's when I catch movement in front of me. I make out blonde strands of hair glowing from the light and a figure clad in tight black fitting clothing elegantly moving as if to the beat of a song that only she and the sun can hear. I am immediately entranced. I slowly lower my hand from my face trying not to draw attention to myself or break the absorbing yet unusual dance I am witnessing. I didn't know meditation could be so visual. Sign me up for observing this type of meditation any day.

Fate's arm slowly stretches out while her other hand makes its way to her chest. I follow her stretched arm with my eyes. I have never noticed how delicate her arms actually are. Delicate yet strong. My eyes follow the length of her arm. I watch her small wrist and continue to her hand that is holding a closed dark crimson coloured fan. Then with lightning speed her wrist flicks up opening the fan for a mere couple of seconds before flicking it closed in one fluid motion.

In another fluid motion her entire body pivots and she does a complete 180 degrees in a most sensual manner. Her eyes are closed. Her body moving as if on its own accord. She seems free. Un-binded by anyone and anything. In another fast movement both arms move as if electricity is running through them and she seems to hit an invisible enemy with the end of the closed fan. The electricity running through her veins seems to be radiating out of her body and consuming the room. I feel it touching my finger tips, almost caressing them as it snakes its way seductively up my arms to my shoulders sending goosebumps down the length of my spine. The current makes its way further around my body. I am spellbound.

Fate still seems to be oblivious to my presence and the atmosphere she has created in her space. Her hand ever so slowly, agonisingly so, moves back to her face and descends along her body as if tracing her own features with the closed fan. The electric current possessing the entire room and coiling itself around me seems to have reached my face and it reacts with immediate and intense heat. Fate's other hand in the mean time just as slowly and deliberately extends to her waste and in a movement too fast for my eyes to track grabs a second fan she must have kept there tucked in her waste band. Both hands move in perfect harmony. The fans are swiftly opened, one at arms length and the other near her heart. This makes me aware of my own heart that seems to be beating much too fast. I cannot stop starring. Fate isn't moving. She is as still as the trees seconds before the first summer storm hits. The air seems to be crackling with intensity, with electricity. I fear she can hear my heart beating. I watch mesmerised as her eyes slowly open and a small smile graces her lips. My stomach reacts on its own making me aware of my own attraction to the sight before me.

Fate sensing someone watching her turns her blood coloured eyes towards me. I am held in place by them. I cannot speak nor move. The electricity is almost suffocating. I feel like every hair on my body is being attracted and pulled towards her. Her gaze is burning. If she touched me now I think I would be set alight. These feelings are of an intensity I have never felt before but are most definitely not unwelcomed. Her eyes are unrelenting in the power they hold over me. I want to feel more. I am completely at her mercy.

Fate is about to take a step towards me when…

"Nanoha what the hell is taking you so long?" Serious mood killer. Hayate comes bursting through the entrance to the living room. Instantly the electric current consuming the room and its occupants dissipates and disappears. Fate straightens herself and breaks eye contact. I notice the magma that was behind those eyes seconds ago is replaced with the usual emptiness.

"Nanoha?" Hayate tries again, looking from Fate to me, "Did I interrupt something?"

"I think I need a cigarette." I breathe out frustratingly yet as quietly as possible for no one but myself.

"A what?" Hayate comments back. Damn her hearing although it is my fault for voicing it. I turn to look at her. "You don't smoke Nano... Ooooooh" Her lips are rounded as the penny drops. It takes her a few moments to understand as I would never normally be so bold as to make a comment like that. Then the flood gates open and the silence is replaced by Hayate's laughter. She is laughing so hard that she has to hug her stomach with her arms. I sigh. I look back at Fate. I wonder what she is thinking.

"What did I miss?" Linith asks as she enters the room. She looks at Fate who doesn't respond, to me who must be blushing profusely if the heat my ears are giving off is any indicator to Hayate who just seems to burst in another fit of laughter.

We all let Hayate compose herself which takes a good few minutes. She is still wiping the tears when she says, "Oh my God Nanoha, you are definitely surpassing the teacher here. I want details later. Ahhh. I haven't laughed this hard in so long. You almost killed me. So since we are all together would you both be interested in joining us tonight? I made that sound like a question but actually it was an order. Nanoha and I are going to show you some of the nightlife here in Uminari."

Linith shares a look with Fate as if silently asking her. Fate ever so slightly nods back to Linith.

"Sure."Linith voices their response. "Where?"

"It's this new club a block away; remember I pointed it out to you Fate last week. It's called Thunder Rage." Hayate continued.

At this piece of information Linith's eyes snaps back to Fate. I have the feeling the name wasn't unfamiliar to them. Worry creases on Linith's forehead. What was going on? Hayate and I both notice a now silent argument between Fate and Linith. Linith seems to be having reservations about something to which Fate replies with the usual indifference.

Linith rubs her temple then turns to us and asks, "At what time?"

"10:00pm, is something the matter?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's fine. Will it be okay if Fate and I meet you both there at that time? We have some errands to run before that." Errands? What errands could they possible have at that time of night?

"Sure thing." Hayate answers. "You will love this place Fate, I have seen pictures of its interior and the decoration style spells you all over it. It's supposed to be a more metal and alternative club too and will have a live band playing."

"I am looking forward to it." Fate replies.

Awkward silence.

"Okay" Hayate breaks it, "Nanoha and I are going to let you ladies get ready and run your errands. We will see you inside Thunder Rage at ten tonight. We'll see ourselves out." She turns to leave and grabs my hand forcibly making me move. I want to stay but resign myself to leave for now. I will see her tonight.

"See you later." I say as I turn the corner and head out of their apartment. I hear a goodbye followed by a soft bye.

I will see her tonight.

To be continued…


	17. Aversion

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Sorry this chapter took so long to update. **

**Thank you Lance58 for your review. I really enjoy receiving them :-D Hope you have a defibrillator at the ready for the end of this chapter… cliff hanger…sorry…maybe… :-D**

**LC Rina thank you so much for your beautiful words. Fate was indeed doing Tai Chi with Fans :-) It seemed like a very Fate thing to do. I am so happy you enjoy my descriptions and Nanoha's POV. There will definitely be more cute as well as passionate moments to look forward to with Fate and Nanoha. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

**And last but not least a big thank you to everyone who is following this story.**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Aversion**

**Fate's POV. **

Linith and I are both walking side by side to the Thunder Rage club. We do not have much time. Nanoha and Hayate want to meet at ten o'clock and Regius is supposed to be there at nine thirty. The club only opens a little after 9:00pm. Our time frame for planning at the scene is very small but possible. Linith is clearly nervous.

"Fate, are you sure about this?" Linith asks me for the hundredth time since Nanoha and Hayate left.

"I have confidence in our abilities." Failure is not an option. I will make mother smile again. She will be happy again.

"This is just a completely different mission." She says with a hint of anxiousness. "This must be the place rather this must be the long line to get into the place."

We stop just behind what appears to be a long line of people awaiting access into the club.

"Wow it must be popular!" Linith exclaims as she pops her head out of the line to see how far til the entrance. "Fortunately it isn't too long and we are nice and early. Looks like the bouncer is giving people entering something; can't see what it is though. Check out his hair! I have never seen hair like that on a guy. Fate have you seen the bouncers hair?" I take a peek. Indeed it is long, rivalling mine, and from the looks of it very soft and silky. This must be what Hayate was telling me about some men associated with this genre having "hair to be jealous of" as she put it.

"I'd love to touch it." Linith adds in a dream like state.

"Maybe you should ask him." She looks at me with big eyes as if I suggested she kiss him.

"Are you nuts, have you seen the size of him? I will get Hayate to ask haha that is what I will do." She sighs deeply. I turn to look at her. "We have a job to do and here I am admiring someone's hair." Her eyes are downcast in shame.

"We need a plan of attack." Linith says with much more determination. "Unfortunately we can only really do so once we get to see the inside of this place." She shakes her head. "I have a bad feeling about the target. Not to mention the amount of people present. Fate," I look at her. "They will no doubt have guns. You must be careful."

I nod back in response. Linith has always worried about my safety in missions, fussing over the tiniest scratch in contrast to mother who always says that if I do not put my sweat and particularly blood in it then I didn't try hard enough.

Linith is right though I do need to be careful as they will be so many people there as well as Nanoha…

The rest of our wait is done in silence.

My thoughts take me to Nanoha. They seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I thought I would only have room for mother's happiness as that is my sole purpose but her face and laugh penetrate and infect my mind. Why? And what happened this afternoon? Thank goodness Hayate interrupted us. I was about to… touch and hold her. A shiver runs down my spine. The tension in the air was unlike anything I have ever experienced. What was the feeling? What am I thinking? Oh God I need to focus. I am so pathetic. Mother is counting on me and I'm letting my thoughts wonder. Fate you are still so weak. Weak and useless. Weak and useless. Focus Fate. Mother expects results.

As we make it to the front of the line the bouncer looks us up and down and hands us both something.

"Tonight's theme is dark masquerade." He says as he steps aside and lets us enter.

Dark masquerade? We walk up a set of stairs and look at what the bouncer has given us. Linith and I both hold it out. It seems to be a mask that covers around the eyes, the top part of the cheeks and covers the bridge of the nose. Mine is maroon and Linith's is black. We look at each other questionably and continue up the stairs. At the very top I notice another door. As we reach it I extend my arm and push it open. Linith and I are instantly hit with the blast of music.

"Wow! This is the world's most amazing door for containing the music within it." Linith trying to be heard above the music shouts at me. I nod in agreement. We didn't hear very much from the street. I listen to the music and pick up a few lyrics here and there. I quite enjoy it. What did Hayate call it again? Metal I think.

I look around the place. The lighting is dim. There are quite a few people and most have their masks on. I notice that the masks are of various colour ranges. Right in the centre of the club is a circular bar with painted lightning bolts coming down from the ceiling along pillars strategically positioned around it. There are several bartenders attending to customers. They are also wearing masks that cover only one side of their face and are of the same colour as the lightning bolts painted on the pillars.

I look to my left and see what appears to be a sort of fairly large dance area with scattered tall black stools and tables pushed up against the walls. There is a stage at the uttermost left with gear being readied for what I assume would be for the band tonight. The colour scheme on the walls and ceiling make it look like a violent storm is about to break out- greys, blues and black mixing in turmoil with more lightning bolts crisscrossing the walls.

On the right seems to be the socialising area. Here there are black leather couches and seats with low tables. The wall on this side is painted with an assortment of different shades of reds, oranges and blues to depict flames blowing in the wind from the storm on the other side of the room. It has a less tumultuous feeling compared to the other side and feels psychologically warmer from the colours but with an edge of chaos still. I notice the painted flames converge to an actual fireplace with a real fire burning within it. Both sides converge in a violent clash of colours in the middle.

From the right side I look up and see an upstairs area overlooking the entrance, the entire dance floor, stage and bar. Stars are painted all over the walls and ceiling there giving the impression that people up there are above the storm clouds. I assume there must be seats found up there as well.

I notice that immediately to our right is the sign for the bathrooms followed by a flight of stairs leading to what I presume is the top area. I look at my watch. 21:17. Good. I place the mask over my eyes and look back to Linith.

"I am going to that vantage point." I say as I point to the upstairs area. "I will be able to see when he enters from there."

"I will join you." She replies as she puts her own black mask on.

We make our way to the top floor and move to where the balcony overlooks the entrance. I lean against the railing and peer down. There are more people filling the place. I hope this guy won't be late. I notice that most are dressed the way I am, in black. The Project lets the Experiments wear what they want to better blend in society. I fit right in here at Thunder Rage. I can see why Hayate said I would like it. I do.

"He better be on time." Linith says as she leans next to me against the railing.

"Or early." I say whilst nudging her with my elbow to look at the entrance. Several men in suits are walking in followed by a short stocky man with a trimmed beared and a smug look on his face. This must be the guy. I notice more men following behind him. He has brought a big party with him. I wonder who he is. Ten bodyguards in total. He must be real paranoid. Eight of his men take positions all around the club whilst two just as mother said are by his side.

I watch as Regius looks around. His eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary or simply scanning for fresh meat. He makes eye contact with me and I hold his gaze. A plan has instantly struck my mind. He smirks, leans next to one of his bodyguards and says something to him. The bodyguard nods to whatever he has said and looks up at me.

"He may be on to us." Linith comments.

I watch as Regius sits on one of the leather couches positioned in a rather secluded area away from the rest of the seating area.

"Not quite." I finally answer Linith. I push off of the railing and take my black leather jacket off handing it to Linith who looks at me quizzically. I pull the hair tie out of my hair and give my blonde mane a shake.

"How do I look?" I ask Linith.

"Sexy but I don't understand."

"You will." I smile at her. Just as I say that what I assume is a waitress approaches us with a tray held up in her left hand and a colourful looking drink on top of it. She has the same half mask as the bartenders have.

"Compliments of a gentleman downstairs." She says as she extends her tray towards me.

I smile and take the drink. "Thank you" and with that the waitress turns to leave. I hear the band making an announcement about their first song and then the entire club seems to come alive with the sound of their instruments and the haunting voice of the female vocalist.

Time to get this over and done with.

"I will complete the mission." And with that I turn and head down stairs.

Downstairs I briefly glance up and see Linith watching me. I look back to where Regius is sitting. He is also watching me intently. My lips lift on one side in a predatory smile. I narrow my eye at him and deliberately sway my hips as I make my way to him. Regius licks his lips. His eyes are devouring every inch of my body.

I am doing this for mother. I am doing this for mother. I am doing this for mother I say as a mantra in my head.

I stop in front of the bodyguards. One of them turns to look at Regius and nods upon getting a silent order. He steps towards me, takes my drink and gives it to his fellow guard to hold. Then comes up behind me and places his hands on my waist. Just like the pervert on the train I can feel the smirk radiating from him. He slowly pats me down to feel for weapons. I do not flinch and maintain my eyes on Regius who seems to be taking great pleasure in this.

The bodyguard slides his hands down both my legs then back up taking his sweet time. Finally he nods to Regius who is still sitting there like a king, then steps back. The other bodyguard hands me back my drink.

"So sexy what brings you here?"

I reply with a smirk "Some fun."

"Hahaha I knew there was something about you when I saw you. I have a talent for spotting freaky girls." This is unlike any other mission I have ever done. I have never interacted this much with the targets that all had seemed to be decent human beings but this guy is completely different. Something about him reminds me of Jail.

"Is that so?" I say as I take a step towards him.

"Usually they lack all confidence and break by the time I am done with them. You see I tend to be a little too passionate and they can't sustain it hahaha. Tell me my confident little vixen, will you break?" What a vile man.

"You can't break something that's already been broken."

"Jaded are we? Hmmm I have never been with a girl such as you." Regius leans forward. His slimy hand rubs his chin as if thinking of the possibilities. I want to pound his head against the wall for every girl he has hurt but settle with putting my drink down on the table. My orders are clear and unfortunately don't involve pummelling him.

"Then," I say as I take another step towards him, "You have no idea what you are missing."

"Hahaha show me." The lust evident and dripping in his voice.

I close my eyes and listen to the beat of the music. I start to move my body to the rhythm of the current song. I lift my hands above my head and sway my hips as seductively as possible. I open my eyes. I notice both bodyguards are watching me as well. I feel dirty and disgusting but then again this is my world. This is where I belong. I am just as vile as them.

I spread my legs a little and continue swaying with the music. I trail the back of my right hand along the right side of my body, letting the back of my fingers follow every curve from my breast to my hip whilst my left hand sensually goes from the top of my head to my neck, holding onto my left shoulder, scratching down to eventually rest atop my left breast. I take another step forward and place my left foot between his legs and lean forward.

His hands greedily touch my leg. I can feel my spine shiver in disgust. I bring one of my hands and place it over one of his and without warning twist it. Taken aback he hisses in pain and looks at me with anger and pleasure plainly visible. His bodyguards take a step towards me but are stopped by his free hand being held open in front of us.

"You aren't afraid of a little pain are you?" I sadistically say to him.

"Hahaha I see I may have finally met my match."

"I don't think you could handle me." I reply back as I place my finger against his chest and push him back into the couch. I shift my leg that is between his thighs and place my boot down lightly on his crotch. If its pain he likes it is pain I will give him. I press my foot down and see him squirm in obvious pain and twistingly smile in delight.

I remove my boot and place my knees on either side of him as I straddle him. Regius is regelling in the attention as is evident by the bulge between his legs. His hands roughly grab my hips and he pulls me towards him. I have to stop my involuntary reflexes to distance myself from him and the feeling of his erection on my crotch. If it is even possible I feel even dirtier than ever.

I place my arms on either side of his head, on top of his shoulders and lean in. I can smell the bitter stench of tobacco and sweat. He tilts his head slightly in anticipation whilst strengthening his grip on my hips. My lips reach his earlobe where I breathe in before whispering into his ear.

"I have a message for you: Regius you have been very very naughty. We are everywhere and we are always watching. I trust you know the meaning of it." I lean away. Regius is still as he seems to be processing the information I have just given him. I stay rooted in place just in case he reacts aggressively and I need to control the situation.

"Hahahahaha I should have known." He suddenly bellows out. "As always I am impressed with the Projects methods. This one has left me wanting even more." He growls. "I understand the meaning perfectly." I take this opportunity to get off him when he leans in towards me, digging his fingers painfully into my waist. "What a pity I would have enjoyed hearing you scream in agony my little vixen but there is always next time." With that he releases his hold on me and I move away to stand in front of him.

"The only thing you will hear is the sound of my boot crushing your skull you sick bastard." At this the two bodyguards are on either side of me ready to take action at their boss' orders.

"Promises, promises." Regius stands up and walks towards me. "This was fun. I look forward to our next encounter." With that he walks passed me. The eight bodyguards seem to come out of the wood work and follow him out of the club.

I sigh in relief and momentarily close my eyes. Thankfully the mission is over. What a creep. I wonder what his involvement is with the Project. I shut my eyes even tighter and try rid myself of the feeling of his hands on my body. My own hands cross and hug my hips. I am disgusting. This is for mother. It is all for her.

I take one long breath in and hold it for a few seconds before exhaling. I let the music wash over me. I open my eyes and am instantly faced with breathtaking blue. Nanoha! I had completely forgotten. How much did she see?

To be continued…


	18. Affinity

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you Derka, SapphoSensei, ZonaRose, ComandanteKami-sama and LC Rina for your wonderful reviews :-) and to everyone following this story :-)**

**Chapter 17 has been slightly edited. I have added a few extra things. It doesn't change the story though.**

**Derka don't worry. Regius and the Project won't interfere… yet… :-P**

**Thank you SapphoSensei for your words :-) I re-read my chapter and agree with you. Linith should have been a bit more serious about the mission. I have gone back and made slight changes to chapter 17 to accommodate for this. Thank you for the critique. I appreciate it very much :-) Although twisted I enjoyed writing the Fate and Regius interaction. I am happy you liked it :-)**

**ZonaRose the moment you have been waiting for: Nanoha's POV :-) Thank you very much for you review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Pegasus' Knight (ComandanteKami-sama) thank you for your review. I do enjoy reading your thoughts :-) Brace yourself for more Regius and Fate interaction in future chapters with no skull crushing… just yet ;-) Also Precia will eventually smile but for what reason?... suspense… more cliff hangers and revelations to look forward to in future chapters :-P NanoFate chemistry will only get more intense from here on in… A big hug via fanfiction back to you and hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

**LC Rina you are spot on with your thoughts about this chapter :-) All paired chapters bar the mini ones are opposites in some theme contained within it. All your answers are contained below. I hope you enjoy it :-) Thank you so very much for your review.**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Affinity**

**Nanoha's POV.**

Hayate and I walked into Thunder Rage a few moments ago and bumped into a whole group of men in suits. Not quite the look I had imagined with this place. We ran into a black masked Linith pretty quickly. She had said that she had seen us from the balcony area. My eyes instantly gazed next to her and was disappointed not seeing Fate. Linith sensing what I was after pointed me in the right direction whilst she and Hayate went to get drinks for everyone.

I had found Fate quite quickly even thought the club is quite packed. Her hair and height really stand out in Japan.

I am standing in front of her but she hasn't seen me yet as her eyes are tightly shut and her arms are around her waist.

She is beautiful!

Her hair is out and cascading over her shoulders. She is wearing a tight short sleeve black shirt that shows off her long thin waist and her legs seem to go on forever in her black trademark jeans. Although not showing much skin her clothes leave nothing to the imagination. The look is simple yet so very sexy and made even sexier with her maroon mask. Come to think of it she compliments my look of a just above the knee black skirt, v-necked shirt and white mask.

However, the one thing that has me worried is the look on her face. Even though her eyes are still closed I clearly see the inner turmoil.

I wish I could hold her in my arms like I did that first time in the park and keep all of her demons at bay. What is stopping me? It's these new feelings that have slowly been building up since I met Fate. I completely willingly submitted to those feelings this afternoon. Well almost since we were interrupted. I am a little frightened by them and I also do not want to scare her with them. When did my feelings become so strong? Is this normal? Can a girl feel this for another girl she really only just met? What would Fate think of me?

I notice red eyes reappearing behind closed eyelids. They betray her by showing me her anxiousness but then regain their composure of indifference.

"Hi." Is all I can muster.

"Hi." Fate answers back.

We keep eye contact with each other. The stare becomes increasingly more intense with every passing second. No words need to be spoken. This must be what Hayate refers to as chemistry between two people. It's like we hadn't parted and are right back in her living room.

"Heya you two love birds stop having eye sex, we are in public." Oh my God Hayate did not just say that.

"Hayate." I scold and take a quick glance at Fate. Is she blushing?

"Hahaha come lets sit here, everywhere else is taken." Hayate inelegantly plops herself down on the nearby couch. Linith with much more grace follows suit. Fate looks a little reserved as she stares at the couch. I come up next to her and grab her arm. I am glad she doesn't flinch quite as much anymore.

"Shall we?" I smile at her to which she nods back. We both sit next to Hayate.

"You know I was a bit worried when we encountered those men in suits at the entrance." Hayate admits.

"Me too! I was wondering what place you got us into to this time." I agree with her.

"Hahaha I admit I was thinking of some pretty wild excuses at the time to say to you guys but breathed easy when I saw that they were the odd ones out. How awkward would that have been if we had found ourselves in like a mafia type club?" Hayate leans back into the couch giggling to her mental image. "So," she continues, "we got everyone cocktails. One of the cute bartenders said he would find us and bring them over."

"Nyahaha another victim to Hayate's charms I see."

"Yup, hopelessly so too." Linith says as she joins in with the giggling.

"What can I say I am in my element." Hayate proclaims without a hint of shame.

"Speaking of victim's here comes your charm struck bartender with the drinks." Linith quickly adds before he makes it to us.

"Ladies." He bows deeply. "Your dark masquerade cocktails." He then turns to Fate and says: "Compliments of a secret admirer." He hands her the drink. Fate seems to be very confused at this. My blood seems to boil a little. What is this feeling? Jealousy?

"Again." Linith blurts out.

"What? How many drinks have you been bought already? Actually how long have you been here for?" Hayate asks.

"We haven't been here too long. A guy bought Fate a drink just as we arrived." Linith quickly answers.

Yup it is definitely jealousy that I am feeling. It isn't a feeling I enjoy either.

The bartender hands everyone else their drinks, gives Hayate a wink and takes his leave.

"Hahaha, I see Nanoha has competition." I poke Hayate in the ribs to which she thankfully changes the subject. "Ladies I propose a toast." Hayate raises her glass followed by the rest of us, "To new friendships and good times." We all clink glasses and take a sip. This concoction isn't too bad.

"Not bad!" Hayate exclaims. "This club is fast becoming my favourite. Drink up Fate, you and I are going to check out the band." In a surprising move Fate downs the entire drink. Hayate follows suit and gets up dragging Fate with her to the other side of the club.

I follow Fate with my eyes as she disappears into the crowd.

"You are very fond of her." Linith snaps me out of my reverie. "I approve."

"Huh?" What did she just say?

"I approve." Linith repeats.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, Nanoha, I have seen the difference in Fate since she has met you. I know she doesn't show it very much but you couldn't even begin to understand how significant it is." Linith looks down at her lap as if recalling certain memories. "No one has ever affected her… so positively as you have."

So positively? I wonder what she means by that. What was Fate's life like before I met her?

"I know you have." I reply back. Linith looks at me. She takes a sip of her drink and gently smiles.

"Not in the same way. Even though I have been with her for most of her life, I have been powerless. You are slowly changing her perceptions. You are an amazing person and she is lucky to have you in her life."

"I feel like the lucky one but… what if… I hurt her?"

"What do you mean?" Linith asks me.

"I don't know. I mean lately my feelings haven't exactly been… platonic." I look down ashamed.

"Nanoha, look at me. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Hayate would smack you for talking like this." We both giggle at that.

"Yeah she would, wouldn't she? It's just that I am a bit scared of my feelings. They extend further than just mere friendship. I have never felt like this for anyone let alone a girl." I admit it all to Linith.

"Nanoha, it's natural to be afraid. Love is a scary thing." Wait, did she just say love? "It is not something to be taken lightly. But one important thing you must know is that it isn't wrong. It's beautiful, exciting, painful, passionate and yes scary among many other things but definitely not wrong."

"What about Fate? I am not sure she feels the same. What if I scare her? What if she doesn't like women like that?" My insecurities are getting the better of me.

"You know there is one thing that I can tell you about Fate it's that she grew up in a very unorthodox way. She hasn't been exposed to the same things we have been. I know for a fact that she doesn't see loving women as wrong and I should know as she was home schooled by me. I won't lie Fate may get scared. I regret to say that her home life wasn't very loving and so she may get frightened by it but Nanoha," Linith looks me straight in the eyes with a desperate look, "please don't give up on her. She may be stubborn and undoubtedly try and reject it but that is because she doesn't know any better. She deserves to be happy not matter what she thinks of herself. Oh dear I fear this drink has gone straight to my head hahaha I am talking way too much. On that note I will leave this topic with don't be afraid of following your heart, you may just find that what it seeks is reciprocated."

"Thank you Linith."Somehow she has eased the uncertainty in my heart.

"I hope it helped somewhat."

It most definitely has. This is the first time I have heard so much about Fate. My resolve has been strengthened. I take another sip of my drink. I have so many more questions. What was her childhood like? Why didn't she go to school? Why does she think she isn't entitled to happiness? There are so many questions.

"Would you do me the honour by having this dance with me?" huh? The question appears almost out of nowhere. I hadn't even heard Hayate and Fate get back.

"Hahaha, I think you have stunned her Fate, come on Nanoha, don't leave the poor girl hanging." Hayate sits next to me and pokes my side.

"Sorry, um… I would love to." I glance up at Fate. Something seems a little off. Her cheeks are very rosy. I ignore it for now and stand. I take the newly offered hand of the blonde getting a tiny electric zap in the process. Wow her hand is so very warm so unlike usually. I feel my cheeks colour slightly.

I hear Linith and Hayate gossiping like little girls as I retreat with Fate leading the way to the dance floor.

I am still in shock. This is the first time Fate has ever taken the initiative to start something. What has brought this on? I have a feeling Hayate has had something to do with this.

The music is very loud as we make our way onto the dance floor. I stop us and lean into Fate's ear. I am curious. "Um Fate? What made you decide to dance with me?" I ask.

Fate thinks about it for a bit and in turn leans into my ear.

"Hayate said that it was common etiquette at events such as these." Figures Hayate conned her into doing it. I feel a little deflated at this. Fate however leans in closer and whispers more. "However, I would be mad not to considering how beautiful you look tonight." The hairs on the back of my neck stand erect at her words and warm breath tickling my earlobe. I can't believe she just said that. This is so unlike Fate or maybe it is the hidden Fate she herself locks away. I can't say I don't like it.

Fate looks me in the eyes and smiles the most dashing smile I have ever seen. I definitely have no objections with this. She takes my hand and twirls me around like a princess. I can't stop giggling. The music is definitely not twirling material but we don't care.

The dance floor is full of people. I notice some are impressively head banging, others jumping up and down and some are lip locked. I blush for what must be the millionth time since I have met Fate and look away. Not paying attention to my surroundings I accidently bump into a person and trip over another's foot. I am about to fall over when I feel my hand still holding on to Fate's one being pulled up. My entire body responds to the force pulling me up and in a swift movement I find my back pressed into a warm body. I must be in heaven!

Two strong yet delicate arms are holding me against their owner. Fate's arms are crossed around my torso holding me firmly. The blush of all blushes is on my face. I am sure that after tonight my face will be stained red forever more.

"Are you alright?" Fate asks in my ear, concern evident in her voice.

"Um…" I most definitely am now. "Yes. Thanks to you and your amazing reflexes."

"Anything for you. I don't want to see you hurt." Holy cow is this the same Fate? Were did this smooth talker come from. I am definitely not minding this but still can't shake the feeling that something is off. "Shall we continue dancing?" She asks in a husky voice I would never in my wildest dreams deny.

Fate starts moving with me in her arms. I move with her. We are in perfect sync with each other. Her arms tighten around me. I respond by bringing my hands up to hers and placing them over hers. She doesn't flinch. Fate is radiating an astronomical amount of heat. I savour the feeling of being this close to her. I could definitely get used to this.

I softly trace my fingers over her hands. I feel her tightening her hold around me gently yet possessively. It almost feels like she where afraid I'd would float away where she to let go.

In the time I have gotten to know Fate I have never known her to be like this.

The song that the band is playing ends yet we do not stop. A new one begins. Fate begins to move to the new rhythm of this song bringing me along with her. It is now or never. The moment seems perfect. I get a little bolder and move more seductively against her. I want her to never let me go. I want her hands all over me. I want her to want me.

The lighting, music and company have a compound effect on my senses. I let my body take control. I grab Fate's hands and place them on my hips. I sway my hips to the sound of the music and the fast beating of my heart.

Fate's hands move slightly and I gasp as they make their way under my shirt and onto the skin of my waist. That simple touch seems to make my skin burn. The sensation makes me briefly close my eyes. Their owner sure is being bold. I smile. I want to feel more. Her left hand slowly moves around from my waist to my stomach keeping me pressed to her. I feel an intense desire for this blonde woman. My stomach lets me know that this sensation is very welcome and I feel an intense heat flow throughout my body.

I feel slightly light headed. Oh my God what is she doing to me? This feels so right.

If someone had said a couple of weeks ago that I would be doing something like this I would have laughed in their face at the absurdity of it, however, now, laughing is the furthest thought from my mind.

I trace her right hand with my left hand slowly making my way along her arm. Slowly caressing. I close my eyes etching it all to memory. My hand makes it up to her shoulder and I gently place my hand on her cheek. Her face presses into my touch. I feel her blonde hair cascading over my shoulder shielding us from the outside world.

Words can simply not do the feelings within me justice.

I press my hips deeper into her. I think I hear a groan but cannot be sure as the music is so loud. There is no denying that we are moving as one. I feel so very alive! Excitement is coursing through my body. All my senses are working on overdrive. I feel an ache start to build in my chest at the need for more…

Fate places her hand over mine that is cupping her cheek. She moves her head into my neck. I can hear her somewhat laboured breath over the music. Her lips must be so very close to my ear.

"Nanoha." I faintly hear and shiver. No one has ever said my name like that before. So seductively, so passionately, so endearingly all at once. This is the first time she has said it in my presence too. I am not sure if she meant for me to hear it.

"Fate." I breathe out. I can hear her breathing pick up. Seems we are both in the same predicament. Her heart is beating as fast as mine. I lean back as much as I can. I feel her breasts press into my back and her finger tips press a little more firmly against my skin. I am aware of a different sensation building up in my core spreading like fire over me.

I push my head back. Her hand on my stomach moves down a little then stops sending goose bumps along my body. The other hand moves gently from my hand on her face to my neck. My mind almost explodes. Her hand ever so slowly and lightly moves along my body. From my neck it moves to my collar bone and traces it with delicate butterfly touches. Her touch coaxing all desires and feelings I had within my heart to the surface, bringing me to new heights. Her hand moves along my arm then to my waist. It briefly stops on my hip before it slowly traces its way back up.

Her hand lingers on my neck and I feel her shift slightly. Before I know what is going on I can feel her hot breath on my exposed neck then suddenly an overwhelming amount of heat. Her lips lightly brush my neck. I sharply inhale at the sensation. If she hadn't been holding me I think my knees would have given way. I shut my eyes tightly from the overwhelming feeling.

"Faaate." I can't help myself this time and release a moan along with her name. I tilt my head to give her better access to assist in my willing undoing.

Fate responds by placing another feather light kiss on my neck. Her breath is intoxicating and her touch hypnotic. Her kisses are breathtaking. She is everything I have ever wanted and more.

My hand on her cheek moves up the back of her neck. Her hair is so very soft. I feel her gasp and smile. I want to be the only one to do that to her. My hand on her neck pulls her even more towards me. I feel like we are one we are so close. I want to be closer still. I feel her breath on my jaw.

I turn my head ever so slightly and prepare myself to taste her, to taste utter bliss when suddenly Fate jerks violently to the side and we both end up tumbling down unto the floor.

I am almost knocked out of Fate's embrace but thanks to her I don't even touch the floor. Fate has taken most of the impact. I look up and see her eyes are focussed on a retreating figure. Whoever it was is a serious killjoy.

Fate stands uneasily and helps me up. She isn't so steady on her feet. It is almost as if she is drunk which seems unlikely after only one drink.

Her eyes come back to settle back on mine. It seems like she is having trouble focussing.

"Are you alright?" She asks. I nod back. Fate then looks back towards the figure that disappeared into the women's bathroom. "Excuse me, I will be right back." She says. I watch as Fate follows the unknown figure to the bathroom still seeming uneasy on her feet.

I take this moment to mentally compose myself. Wow what just almost happened? I was about to kiss Fate? She was about to kiss me? My body is still tingling with the after effects. When did we become so bold? What would have happened had we not been interrupted? I didn't know Fate could be so daring and did I mention dashing. Oh so dashing!

I wait a few minutes and notice a few people running out of the bathroom. Hey isn't that where Fate followed that mood killer person. My feet move on their own accord and almost run to the ladies bathroom.

A few more people exit it but not Fate. I carefully walk in. The music seems to be drowned out here. I stand in the bathroom. There is a line of cubicle toilets on one side and sinks on the other with a full length mirror

"Fate?" I call out but get no answer. I do not see anyone. My eyes glance at the row of sinks and see that the wall length mirror is broken right at the end. I start to run to the end and can faintly hear heavy breathing. I come across what seems to be vomit and a maroon mask in the corner where the mirror is shattered. I open the last cubicle, afraid of what I will find.

Fate is sitting next to the toilet her back against the wall. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing heavily. I notice a trail of blood on her chin coming from her lip.

"Fate? What happened?" I rush towards her, kneel in front of her and grab some toilet paper. I place the paper on her lip; some of the blood has dried. I take my mask off, grab some more paper and wet it in the sink and wipe the blood that has made it to her chin. Fate opens her eyes at the contact with the wet paper.

"My drink was spiked." And with that she slowly closes her eyes again. It all makes sense now. I had thought she was acting strange. I mean she was definitely acting differently and it looks like a fight has taken place in the ladies toilets. What exactly happened here?

I place my hand on her temple and run it down her cheek. "Don't worry Fate, I will look after you."

To be continued…


	19. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** A mega thank you to ZonaRose; Lance58; kurosunoiku; LC Rina; Derka; FateKitty; SapphoSensei and Guest's one and two for you amazing reviews as well as all those who are following the story. You guys are awesome!**

**Lance58: Hope your thesis is going ok. The White Devil mode will come later… until then more cliff hangers to look forward to :-P Alcohol can make us do some pretty amazing things :-)**

**LC Rina: "plutonic" is indeed a very different word to "platonic" the one I wanted to use lol the power of one letter. Thank you for pointing it out :-) Was it Quattro?... The answer lies below :-D**

**Derka: Hahaha hope you didn't loose too much blood. How Nanoha will react to Fate's identity is the million dollar question but I am afraid it won't be revealed in this chapter :-P Hope you got some sleep and the hangover wasn't too bad :-P**

**Guest (1): Hope you had a great birthday and were spoilt rotten :-)**

**SapphoSensei: Thank you for spotting my typos. It definitely helps me improve. You know the feeling when you read something like a hundred times looking specifically for typos and simply read over them missing them completely lol? That definitely happened with Ch 18 (well probably with most chapters…). The last chapter has definitely left a lot of questions for Nanoha as well as for Fate with her attraction to Nanoha. I am looking forward to making them explore and seek the answers :-) **

**And now the revelation chapter to who the mystery person is… :-)**

**WARNING: Mild profanity!**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Vulnerable**

** Flashbacks in italics.

**Fate's POV.**

Everything happened so fast.

Ahh my head. I feel so dizzy. I need to gain back control but I can't get up.

"Fate. What happened?" Is that Nanoha? I open my eyes at the cool welcoming feeling of something wet placed on my lip. What happened?

_The world and all its problems melted away as I hold Nanoha as close to my body as possible. I want her so badly. I have never wanted something or rather someone so much in my entire life apart from mother's happiness but even that seems a millions miles away. Her smell and nearness is intoxicating. No one has ever touched me so gently yet so seductively before. At this moment she is the sole occupant of my mind, heart and body. My head feels so light and almost dizzy. _

_I brush my lips to her soft and tempting neck. _

_Oh my God this is beyond my wildest dreams. She tastes heavenly. I want more. Nanoha… what are you doing to me? My heart is beating to her heart's rhythm. Her entire being is driving me mad with desire for her and she knows it. We both shift slightly. I want to capture her lips and make them mine. What am I thinking? This is so unlike me. What is going on? My desires are taking over. My inhibitions are gone. Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha._

_Ouff. What the…? Someone bumped into us. I look towards the retreating figure who didn't even care to apologise. No! It can't be! That hair looks identical. What is she doing here?_

_I stand and help Nanoha up. "Are you alright?" I ask. She nods back. Thank goodness. I look back towards the person who seems to be entering the women's bathroom._

"_Excuse me. I will be right back." I say to Nanoha as I proceed to follow the familiar figure into the bathroom. I feel so dizzy. What is wrong with me? Control Fate, control. I need to maintain control. My legs feel like jelly. I don't think I am even walking straight._

_I make it into the bathroom and right at the far side I see Quattro smirking. She is leaning against the wall with one leg propped up against it._

"_Fancy meeting you here Fate."_

_I move closer to her. "What are you doing here?" My head feels so light. I hold onto the nearest sink for support._

"_I came to party of course and would you have it coincidently 'bumped' into you hahaha."_

"_There are no coincidences with you Quattro." I manage to say as I move closer to her. I am a metre away. Quattro closes the distance, a look of victory evident on her face._

_A wave of nausea floods my body. I stumble forward but quickly regain my footing._

"_Look at the state of you. What would your mother say?"_

_Anger rushes through my body. I grab her by the shirt. "You leave mother out of this. This is between you and I." My head spins wildly. Quattro is getting blurry in front of me. I can't help leaning slightly into her. Control yourself Fate. What is wrong with me?_

"_Hahaha so defensive my dear Fate. Want to know a secret? No? Well I will tell you anyway. I came here to fuck with you but it looked like you were well on your way to that hahaha. First with that man then with that girl. You know you are just like your mother. A whore."_

"_No, she isn't." I say louder than I have ever spoken for what seems like an eternity. My voice doesn't sound like my own. A few women using the bathroom start distancing themselves from us._

"_Maybe I can get a piece of the action too." In a swift movement Quattro grabs my hands on her shirt, spins me around and violently pushes me against the wall. The action makes my head spin madly. I close my eyes in hope that it will ease the chaotic whirling. The entire room seems to be moving as if a violent earthquake is taking place. What is happening to me?_

_My thoughts are ripped out of my mind with an aggressive sensation on my lips. I open my eyes and see Quattro's face directly in front of mine. With all the power I can muster I push her off me as hard as I can. Everything feels surreal. Quattro upon getting pushed bites down on my bottom lip. She collides forcefully with the mirror, smashing some of it in the process._

_A new wave of nausea takes hold of my body and my stomach's content comes rushing out onto the bathroom floor. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and taste the warm metallic taste of blood mixed with vomit. I lean against the wall. My body feels much too heavy._

_I feel Quattro's presence next to me. She must have had something to do with my current state. _

"_Hahaha Fate, you surprise me. As much as I'd like to finish this it seems you are in no condition. Want to know why?" At this Quattro leans in close to my ear and whispers. "Because I added a little something special to your drink." Shit that drink was from her. How could I be so careless? I can hear her snicker. "I have always despised you. I do not know why the Project bothers with you but I will show them who the best is. Bye-bye for now Fate." With those parting words Quattro makes her exit._

_I try and walk. Nothing seems to be standing still through my eyes. I stumble again and fall into a toilet door that pushes open sending me tumbling back and landing on my backside. _

"My drink was spiked." I am so very stupid. I completely ignored my training. I close my eyes. I suddenly feel a warm soothing hand that moves from my temple to my cheek.

"Don't worry Fate, I will look after you."

Nanoha…

… "What happened to her?"… Is that Linith? Did I pass out?...

"Let's get her up and back home, Nanoha take her one hand and I will take the other." I feel light as I am lifted. "Fate can you help us?" I will try but which way is up or down? My head is such a mess. With my arms around Nanoha's and Linith's shoulder I place one foot tentatively in front of the other. Without their support I would have never even made it up. The room is still spinning. I close my eyes and move with their assistance. I hear Hayate in front of us.

"So sorry." I manage to say. Even speaking seems like a chore.

"It's not your fault Fate. It's the fault of whoever spiked your drink." Nanoha answers squeezing my hand in the process.

"Wow that girl is wasted." Someone says on my left. I must look awful…

… That breeze on my face feels nice. Are we outside already? I don't even remember making it out of the club. How did we make it down those stairs?...

… Where are we? Is this our apartment block already?

"Very sorry."

"Hahaha Fate, don't sweat it, shit happens." Must be Hayate who said that…

… "Lets put her on her bed." I don't even remember getting into our apartment. I feel my body being directed onto the bed. Wait. There is still too much spinning. Don't let me go. I will fall. I wildly grab the nearest thing to hold onto to noticing it is very warm and remarkably grounding in this sea of chaos whirling in my mind and body.

I am so weak. I am so weak and so useless.

"Oh dear. I am sorry Nanoha. It doesn't look like she will let go."

"I don't think she minds."

"Hayate!… although she is right. I don't mind. Would it be alright if I stayed with her?"

"Of course. I will bring you a bucket in case she needs to vomit and some water. She needs to rehydrate."

"And I will bring you a change of clothes Nanoha and check on Yuuno. Also do you mind if I crash at your place?"

"Thank you and you don't have to ask."

"Awesome, hey Linith fancy a night cap?"…

…I am so weak… so very weak …

…"I shouldn't… have… ignored… my training."

"What was that Fate? What training?" that sounds like Nanoha but I can't be sure. The raging storm in my mind is too loud.

"My head." I was so careless. Stop spinning, please stop. I place my hands on my temple. I can't seem to focus on anything.

"Oh my God Fate is that bruising on your hip. They look like finger marks. What happened?"

I am so dirty. I had completely forgotten about Regius. I sit up too fast and fall off what I assume is the bed. I must get rid of these clothes. I can smell him on me. I can feel him on me.

"Regius." I blurt out.

"Who is Regius? Is he the one who made those bruises? Fate you are unsteady, you will fall, come sit." Ha her voice sounds angry.

"NO! I am… filthy." I can still smell him on me. I must get rid of these clothes. I start unbuckling my belt. I stumble and fall but quickly stand again leaning with my back against the wall. I can feel his hands crawl all over me. I fling my arms out. Satisfied I have gotten rid of the image of him in front of my face I continue getting rid of my dirty clothes.

"Fate." Why is she calling me? Can't she see these clothes are tainted? Off, they need to come off. Ah finally I feel the coolness of the air on my legs. I sit on the floor and pull my pants off my feet with my boots.

"Um.. Fate?" Not now I need to get rid of Regius. I stand. The room spins more when I stand. I place both hands flat on the wall and lean my back against it. If I can't trust me eyes I will trust the feeling of the wall.

"Almost." I breathe deeply. I slowly remove one hand from the wall. Still standing, good. Now remove the other. Yes! I quickly discard the shirt I am wearing. His hold was suffocating me. I feel freer now. I throw the shirt away from me. I close my eyes and lean against the solid wall and slide down it to drop on the ground. I hug myself with my arms. I cannot feel him anymore on me.

"Heya I got your change of clothes… oh… um…okay…what is going on? Why is she in her underwear?"

"I am not sure. She isn't making much sense."

"Nanoha I got you a bucket and…Fate?"

"He is gone now."

"Linith do you know who she is taking about? She has these weird bruises on her hips too. Do you know when and how this happened?"

"It's complicated…"

"Are you angry with me?" She must be I can hear it in Nanoha's voice.

"Oh no not at you Fate. I am angry at whoever dared to touch and bruise you but not at you. Remember no one has the right to touch you without your permission." I feel Nanoha's hand on my knee.

"Oh dear, this is definitely not what it sounds like."…

…It is so hot in this room. Why are so many people in here? The Project wouldn't allow so many people in this room. The Project…Mother…Nanoha…Why has everything become so confusing lately?...

…"I think it best if I stay with her. Maybe you both should go get some sleep."

"No," I panic "Please stay." I do not want to be alone. You help keep some of the demons at bay. I grip the hand on my knee and hold onto it.

"I am not going anywhere Fate. Is that alright with you Linith?"

"If it is what Fate wants then it's alright."

"I could use that night cap right about now Linith and from the looks of it you too, come on, Nanoha has everything under control and we are just a room away should she need us."…

…"Fate? Fate are you awake? Come you need some clothes and a soft bed." Nanoha gently takes both my hands and helps me stand. I lose my balance and fall forward but am caught by warm, reassuring arms.

"I am sorry."

"It is alright Fate, you haven't done anything wrong." We move together slowly and I feel myself being lowered onto the bed. I sit on the soft mattress. I feel Nanoha kneeling in front of me.

"Right Fate, where do you keep your pjs?" I stand and feel Nanoha grab hold of my hand so I do not fall. I point towards a small cupboard. "I will get them for you Fate. Why don't you sit here for me?" Nanoha is so nice to me. I sit slumped waiting. The room isn't spinning quite as badly anymore. I close my eyes. I hear the cupboard open then nothing. Will she leave? Has she already left? I feel a hand on my knee again. I sigh deeply. She hasn't left me.

"Here Fate I have a singlet for you and pants. Do you need me to help you?" I shake my head from side to side. Ah yes must take bra off first. Damn clasp won't come undone. It doesn't help that the room won't stand still either.

"Can I help undo the clasp? Turn around for me Fate." My concerns about my state of undress in front of Nanoha flew out with my inhibitions from the drink spiking. I pivot on my hip facing my back to her.

I hear her gasp.

To be continued…


	20. Safe

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** A big than you to Guest; William Lockheart; Derka; Guest; Guest 1; ZonaRose; kurosunoiku; LC Rina; nanofatelicious and nanofatehere for you reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the best! I really appreciate you reviews. Thank you! Also a big thank you to all those following this story.**

**Thank you Niteprincess for favouriting this story (wasn't possible to send you a PM to say thank you). **

**Derka: Don't worry Quattro will definitely get a good beating…soon-ish. I am jealous that you do not suffer hangovers. Lucky! :-P Sounds like you always win kings cup :-D Favourite alcohol?**

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for. What did Nanoha see? The answers lie below… **

* * *

Chapter 20

**Safe**

**Nanoha's POV.**

Oh my God. I gasp in surprise, awe and horror.

Fate swivels her head around.

"What's wrong?" Directly behind me is a mirror. Fate turns only to be caught by the reflection of her back in the mirror. My eyes are transfixed in front of me. I look at Fate and notice the surprise on her face as she gazes in the mirror. I watch as that surprise turns into what looks like disgust. Her eyes lock with mine for a brief second and I recognise shame in them. She turns her head away from me and the mirror.

I dare return my eyes to her back. Occupying most of her back it is the most intricate black and golden butterfly wings tattoo. The wings are tattooed in such a way that it looks like they are her wings coming out of her shoulder blades. They are beautiful yet for some reason they evoke such sadness. I look closely. It can't be. Are those scars? Littered all over her back are scars of various thickness and length. If you took a quick glance you might miss them. They almost look like they are part of the wings giving off the impression of being the powdery veins forming a puzzle of untold horrors.

I tentatively reach out with my hand to a particularly thick looking scar. My fingers brush the skin of her back lightly. Fate flinches at the contact. I remove my hand. How did something like this happen? Who could have done something like this? How could they? Clearly evil does exist. Oh they look like they would have hurt so very much. Oh Fate! Did you go through this alone?

"You are disgusted, aren't you? Hahaha I can't blame you." I could hear bitterness in her voice laced with anger.

"No I'm not." I watch as she puts her singlet top on leaving her bra on. Her hands go to her head and I see her fingers digging into her temples and forehead. Her mind seems to be flooding with memories and emotions.

"Liar!" Anger evident in her voice. Fate starts rocking back and forth. I quickly stretch my arms out and hold her.

"I would never lie to you Fate, never." She struggles in my embrace but I won't let go. "I am disgusted in whoever did this to you."

"I deserved it." The conviction with which she says this breaks my heart.

"No you didn't. No one deserves this." Fate stops struggling. I feel her lean into me. "Fate?" She must have passed out again. I feel her chest rising and falling steadily. Gently I lie back still cradling her in my arms. I ever so slowly place her head on the bed and move myself next to her.

I need to get changed. I carefully shift. This doesn't wake her. I continue to move until I am almost off the bed. I am about to stand when I feel something pulling on my skirt. I look down and notice a hand clutching at the fabric.

"Don't leave me, please." My heart aches at those words. I couldn't leave her even if I wanted to.

I kneel down and place a kiss on her forehead. "I will never leave. I am just getting changed into something more comfortable. I will be right here." With this Fate seems to relax a little and releases the hold on my skirt.

I quickly grab the clothes Hayate got me and get changed. I put on my sleep wear. I turn to look at Fate and rub my forehead. What happened? Is this why Fate seems so devoid of emotions? No, that is not right. She has so many emotions locked up inside. I have seen such a spectrum tonight, but unfortunately due to the drink spiking. Fate! I want to protect you. Will you let me in? I want to help free you from your pain.

So much has happened tonight, first with the dancing, then the revelation of the drink spiking and finally her pain. How did she know her drink was spiked? Who did she fight with in the bathroom? Are the drugs and fight related? And who inflicted those scars on her back? I have so many questions. I want to ask Fate, but will it hurt her to think about it and will she tell me? Hopefully the morning light will bring some answers.

I hope things won't be awkward tomorrow.

I switch off the light and crawl back into bed, right next to Fate. She is curled in a foetal position. I can imagine her like this as a child. Curled in this exact position. Vulnerable to whomever inflicted those wounds. Alone and scared. Was Linith there? Is this what she meant when she said she was powerless? Fate shifts and her hands cling to my shirt. She brings them back to her and I am forced to move with her. I place my right arm around her waist.

I want to keep you safe. My eyes close, the day's events taking their toll on my energy. So much has happened yet I have so many questions. I am so tired.

I drift to sleep…

"I'm sor…" I wake up with a start. What was that? Fate? Fate is moving next to me and talking. I sit up.

"Mmm…Sorry…better…" What is she saying? Her back arches violently to an unknown touch from her dreams.

"Fate?" Her breathing picks up. It is almost like she has just done a 100 metre sprint.

"My fault…no…mmmm…please…mmmm…" Her back arches yet again. It is almost like she is having a seizure. Her breathing is shallow and fast. If I had to take a guess, I'd say she is reliving the painful memories of those scars. I need to wake her.

"Fate, honey, wake up. Fate." I place my hand on her forehead. It is clammy and hot. Her hair is sticking to her face. "Fate." I say a little more forcefully. I try to nudge her with my hand. She won't wake. I have to wake her from this nightmare.

Her body twists and writhes to a pain I can not comprehend. Her hands grip onto the bed sheets. She turns. Her back is to me. I shift closer to her. Her breathing is so fast. She is hyperventilating.

"…stop…stop…STOP…belong to you…obey…" Fate. I place my arms around her and press my front into her back. I hold on tight to her. Her body is so tense. Her skin feels like it is on fire. I can feel her heart slamming against her chest, begging for release. I whisper in her ear.

"Shhh Fate, I am here. They cannot touch you as long as I am here. You are safe. Shhh. You are safe with me." Her back arches once more then falls limp. Her breathing is still fast. "I'm here. I won't leave. You can sleep peacefully in my arms." I won't leave you.

Her breathing starts to slow. Thank goodness, she is relaxing.

"Na…noha…"She breathes out almost painfully.

"Yes Fate I am here. I am right here with you. I won't let go." If I catch the person who did this to her and who keeps doing this in her dreams I will…I clench my teeth…I will make them regret it. I gently stroke Fate's forehead and cheek. Her breathing is deepening and slowing down. She is sleeping peacefully again. I won't let you go. I want to know everything about you. My eyes close again…

I yawn and slowly open my eyes. I look at my watch 9:12am. I feel a warm body next to me and a smile unconsciously forms on my lips. I lean into the soft body and breathe in the sent I have become addicted to. She is still asleep. I hear a knock on the main door and hear Linith's voice. She sounds surprised. I hear several people conversing with her then footsteps coming closer and closer. I prop myself in bed and anticipate a knock on the bedroom door, however, the knock never comes instead I hear Linith's anxious voice and the door swinging open.

There at the entrance is a woman I have never seen before. Fate almost magically jumps out of bed from a deep sleep. There is surprise in her eyes. Surprise and is that fear?

"Well, well, well." The woman with striking purple hair says. I see Linith looking apologetic behind her and a man with the same colour hair as this woman next to Linith.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Fate asks almost timidly. So this is her mother.

"Can't a mother check on her daughter?" There is something in her voice I can't quite place. I am not sure I like it.

"Of course, forgive me Mother. I am just surprised." Fate replies. Fate's mother looks at her then she makes eye contact with me. A shiver runs down my spine, they seem very cold.

"Indeed. Get dressed and come out to introduce us properly to your friend." At this Fate's mother turns around and walks out of the room followed by the man and Linith.

"Yes Mother."

"Linith, coffee." I hear in the corridor.

"Yes Mistress." Mistress? Is Fate's family really wealthy? I thought Linith was family. I turn to look at Fate. She is already dressed. How did she do that so quickly? She seems distracted.

"Fate?"

"We can't keep Mother waiting." In a flash she is out the door. Just what is going on? Well only one way of finding out. I search for my clothes from last night and put them on. I look around the room for a hair brush. Ah spotted one. I am sure Fate won't mind. I brush my knotted hair and head out the door to where everyone is.

In the kitchen everyone is sitting around the table except for Linith who seems to be making coffee. She notices me.

"Coffee Nanoha?"

"Please, that would be wonderful." Linith smiles at me and again she seems to be apologising with her eyes. I smile back to reassure her. It's not like we got caught doing something other than sleeping. I look at the table again and notice Hayate is also seated. She looks at me with a look that says 'awkward'.

"Fate tells me that I have you to thank for watching over her after her drink got spiked. Sit." It wasn't a request but an order. This woman holds an overbearing aura.

"Fate would have done the same thing for me." I feel the heat on my cheeks as I say this.

"Indeed." Fate's mother replies. I glance up at her then look at Fate. She seems very rigid sitting there. Her usual mask back in place. I turn to look at the man who could be Fate's mother's brother. He has his arms crossed and a creepy grin on his face as he stares at me and Hayate.

"Where are your manners Fate. Why don't you introduce us to your friends?" The man speaks.

"Um…this is…" Fate begins only to be interrupted.

"Jail Scaglietti, I am dear Fate's father you could say and this gorgeous specimen here is her mother Precia Testarossa." Something is so odd here. My warning bells are going off.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Nanoha, I live next door and this is Hayate my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, dare I say Fate has said nothing about the both of you." Mr. Scaglietti says. Does Fate not talk about us to her family? I am temporarily taken out of my thoughts by Linith placing a cup of coffee in front of everyone.

"Thank you Linith." She smiles at me then looks at Mrs. Testarossa who motions her to sit with her eyes. The air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I steal a quick glance at Fate. Her eyes are downcast. What is she thinking?

"Mrs. Testarossa, Mr. Scaglietti I am sorry for the way you found Fate and I this morning. I stayed with her as she was unwell last night." I offer.

"No need for explanations and please call us Precia and Jail. After all you are our daughter's friends."

"O-okay, if you insist." Awkward silence reigns. Almost on cue everyone reaches for their coffees and takes a sip, all except Fate.

"I missed your call yesterday Linith." Precia states breaking the silence.

"I am terribly sorry, I completely forgot." Linith quickly counters.

"I thought so and here I was thinking that something terrible must have happened to you and my precious child, so Jail was kind enough to drive me here to make sure."

"Fate you mustn't worry your poor mother like that." Jail adds.

"I didn't mean to worry you Mother." This entire interaction seems a little strange. I can't quite place my finger on what it is but it seems all so emotionless and mechanical, but it all feels wrong.

"And you know I have missed you so much that I decided to come pick you up today to spend some quality time with us."

"Huh?"

"You heard me Fate." Fate seems completely and utterly surprised at this.

"Speaking of which. We should probably head sweetheart. We have much to do." Jail points to his watch.

"You are quite right." Precia answers him and smiles. "Fate." She orders as her and Jail stand.

"Yes Mother." Fate stands and walks towards them. Jail places his hand on her shoulder. She doesn't seem to react. Her eyes are expressionless. She seems to be acting on auto pilot.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. I am very sure we will meet again." Jail voices. "We will see ourselves out." Fate turns towards the door, Jail guiding her with his hand still on her shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after Fate." Precia says as she too turns to leave. We all watch as the front door is opened and they slowly exit with Fate leading the way.

"Wait." Linith breaks the silence and makes her way to the door. Before she has time to speak I hear Precia tell her.

"I will speak with you later." And with that they make their exit, leaving Linith standing by the door and Hayate and I sitting at the table.

I have a foreboding feeling in my gut for some strange reason. Should I have let Fate go? But what could I do? It was her family. Maybe I am over exaggerating things and it will all be alright.

Linith gently shuts the door and turns around towards us.

"That was rather unexpected."

"Ya and kind of awkward." Hayate speaks for the first time this morning.

"Hahaha they are kind of strict. Well I am sure that we will see Fate again before long." It was almost as if Linith was saying this to reassure herself.

I hope to see her soon too.

To be continued…


	21. Punish

**Disclaimer****: I do not own MGLN but my girlfriend reckons she should!**

**Author's Notes:**** I apologise for taking so long in uploading this chapter.**

**A huge thank you to SapphoSensei; William Lockheart; Lance58; kurosunoiku; nanofatelicious; ZonaRose; nanofate here; Guest 1; Derka; Alia Ninfa; Kurayami ni; LC Rina ( I hope I haven't left anyone out) for your beautiful reviews and to all those following this story. You guys make my day :-) Thank you!**

**SapphoSensei: I hope you like this chapter. More cold and evil Precia and Jail ;-)**

**nanofate here: I will try make the chapters longer :-) Unfortunately Fate won't be so lucky this chapter but she will have Nanoha's help in the future ones to help her or confuse her more… ;-)**

**Derka: You will hate Precia and Jail even more after this… (may need the chainsaw again). Your reviews always make me laugh, thank you :-D –raises a glass of scotch (best alcohol ever)- cheers- takes a sip :-) Kahlua's a bit sweet for me but scotch is definitely a favourite. **

**WARNING: some violence!**

* * *

Chapter 21

**Punish**

**Fate's POV.**

The click of the door that Linith gently closed made me acutely aware of the situation I was in. The only reason Mother and Jail are here is because I stuffed up. As if in confirmation Jail's hand on my shoulder clamps down even more. Nothing is said as we head out of the apartment complex and towards a car that I have never seen before.

I see one of the Project's personnel in chauffeur uniform open the backseat car door. Jail eases me into the vehicle. I can tell by his movements that he is trying hard to control his need to shove me in there. I steal a glance up to where Linith and I stay. I catch movement and see Nanoha looking down at me. I break eye contact and get in followed by Mother. The door slams shut. Jail gets into the vehicle next to the driver and the car starts up heading to the destination I had almost completely forgotten about: the Fortress.

I hear Jail humming a tune he has hummed since I can remember. I have come to recognise that he only hums when he is his version of happy meaning an Experiment gets put in their place or he gets to run some tests. It is safe to say that I should not expect to be ignored.

I look out the window and notice we are out of the city and almost at our destination. I turn to watch the city retreat from me in the background. Nanoha…

I deserve everything I get and more. I have allowed too much to happen but I can't stop this aching feeling in my chest. Why is it there? I dare not look at Mother. I close my eyes. Why am I so confused?

I notice the car pull into a dirt track. Oh God…my heart is beating faster in anticipation. I have let my emotions run a mock these last few days making me even weaker. Mother must be so disappointed in me.

Minutes later the car stops, dust engulfs it. The driver steps out and opens the door. Mother steps out followed by me. Jail is quickly behind me as I follow Mother into the Fortress.

We make it inside and I notice the main laboratory is almost empty bar one or two people typing on their computers. The driver bows to us and steps aside letting Mother lead the way. I follow close behind.

Mother opens a door and walks through a long corridor. There are several doors on either side of me. I have a feeling I know where we are going. Mother stops in front of a particular short looking door that I know all too well. She opens it and moves aside. Jail pushes me violently from the back into the darkness beyond the door. I stumble into in and crouch as the ceiling is very low. I watch as the light disappears as the door is being closed behind me.

"Enjoy." I hear Jail playfully say. The door shuts completely. I am submerged in complete and utter darkness. The reflection room as Jail and Mother call it. It isn't much of a room and shaped like a small rectangle with a low ceiling done on purpose so that you can not stand fully erect. There is absolutely no light penetrating this dark abyss with an overbearing smell of mould and piss. There are no windows. This room is designed to throw ones circadian rhythm completely off balance. One is usually placed here for an undisclosed period of time. Mother always said that it is a good time to reflect on how I let her down. The only contact with the outside comes in the form of a little hatch on the door so you may get food and water should you be in there for long periods.

I sigh. Oh God! I have messed up. How did I let it all get this far? I have been so selfish. Last night I let my heart and mouth run away with me. I was careless.

Nanoha…

Nanoha…

Nanoha…

I am so confused! Last night with her was… beyond words that could accurately convey the right feelings. But it was wrong, so very wrong because it doesn't help me make Mother happy. What was I thinking? I could have ruined the Project and Mother. I deserve to be punished for it. And here I was thinking that… No! I wasn't thinking and that is precisely the problem. I have let myself be seduced by external factors. This is what Mother wanted to prepare me for when she allowed me free reign in the city. I need to achieve total control again. I have let desires get the better of me. I need to reign in my emotions. But… it's so hard with Nanoha. I don't know what it is about her that makes me want to loose myself in the depths of her unjudging ocean coloured eyes. She weakens my resolve and makes me want to worship her body and soul.

I shake my head.

No Fate listen to yourself. This is exactly what got you into trouble. Your loyalty is to Mother! Your sole purpose is to make her happy. I have only managed in achieving the exact opposite. I am so pathetic. I can't even accomplish the only thing I must do, I have to do. I have let her down. I have let down the only person who cares for me, the monster that I am…

… How long have I been in here already? It feels like forever although mere seconds in absolute darkness can feel like an eternity. I remember the first time I encountered this room. I had been absolutely terrified. I hadn't paid enough attention to the details in a specific book on strategy and therefore couldn't answer Mother's questions properly. She was devastated by my lack of dedication in my studies and decided I needed time to reflect. Needless to say I got used to the dark pretty quickly…

… The deafening silence in the room is interrupted by the sound of the hatch being opened. For a split second a sliver a light invades the room as a plate of food and cup of water get shoved within my tiny prison. I am grateful to be able to eat and drink something…

… My mouth is so dry and I have a headache. I must be dehydrated. The smell of urine even more overpowering as I have had no choice but to relieve myself in the corner of this small enclosure. I drift off in an uneasy sleep.

I awaken to the sound of the lock from the door being turned. The door is opened. I immediately shield my eyes and squint from the brightness beyond.

"I believe I have given you ample time to reflect on your mistakes. Out!"

I crawl out of the suffocating space and try to stand. My legs are very unsteady and the light seems to be too bright. I place my hand against the wall to steady myself and turn to Mother.

"There is no rest for the wicked. I have a mission for you. One I am sure you will love." With that Mother turns and walks away. I will my legs to move and follow behind her. Mother heads outside were the all too familiar van is waiting for us. Jail stands at the open door of the van, arms folded and adorning his trademark smirk. I notice the sun has well and truly set but of which day does this night belong to? I am not sure how long I have been in the reflection room for.

"For old times sake." He says as he puts the black clothe over my head and pushes me inside the van. He shuts the door behind me and I hear him and Mother get in the driver and passenger side of the van.

The engine roars to life and we set off down the dirt road. I am confused. Normally in the past I would have been beaten for my mistakes but this time it is completely different. We drive for a time with no one saying anything when suddenly the van comes to a stop.

I hear the driver and passenger doors open again. I don't have to wait long until my door is opened. The bag on my head is ripped off letting me feel the cool breeze on my face.

I look up to Mother and Jail. They both seem a bit excited which obviously has me worried.

"Don't look so anxious my darling daughter you can start redeeming yourself with this mission if not at least provide us with some… entertainment." What does she mean by that? Entertainment?

Jail grabs my arm and roughly pulls me out of the van. I am quite unsteady on my feet. My dehydration isn't helping nor is the fact that I haven't eaten for a while or been briefed on this mission.

I look around. I see an old building with a sign that reads Harlaown dojo. It has a fence all around it. I look back at mother and Jail. Jail pulls something out of his back pocket and throws it at me. I catch it and look at what it is. Spray paint. It's golden spray paint. I look back at Mother confused.

"Your mission is to infiltrate this place and spray paint your signature butterfly across the wall that has the karate code of ethics for this dojo. Easy! Don't disappoint me Fate."

I look around again. I place the canister in the waist band of my jeans. There seems to be no one around. I decide to climb the fence. I stumble a few times but make it over. I make a dash for the building and arrive at its door. The door seems remarkably flimsy. I move side on and decide with my remaining strength to force it open using my shoulder. I brace myself, square my right shoulder, take a step back and lunge towards the door. Almost immediately upon contact with a sound of wet ply wood being torn the door gives way. I step inside.

I am surprised by the inside of this dojo. The state of the building from the outside is misleading. Inside it's immaculate. It is evident that it is well looked after and respected. Exactly the way a dojo should be. I scan the area and note the wall that I am to desecrate. In beautiful kanji all the rules of this dojo are neatly organised on banners adorning the wall. I feel shame.

Vandalising such a place goes against my values. At that I snort. What values? I am a puppet. I have only the values of Mother and the Project now. I do as they command. I remove the spray paint from my waist band and shake the canister. I hear the little ball bearings inside move up and down. I inhale deeply, remove the cap and start spray painting my signature golden butterfly. I remember when Mother made me do this a hundred times until I got it right. As a child I used to have to spray paint my own insignia at the scene of my crimes then as I got older Linith or Mother would do it for me as the crimes got a bit more complex. Today it is me again. I wonder why is it that Mother has made me do this again and forgone the normal punishment.

I spray over the banisters disrespecting the rules written and abided by in this dojo. It takes me about ten minutes, as it is a much larger butterfly, and I am finished. I take a step back and look at my work of art so to speak. I feel sick in the pit of my stomach. In front of me covering most of the wall is my golden butterfly. Mother loves butterflies. She always has. That is how she met Jail. I sigh. Life could have been different. I hear honking. I place the canister back in my waist band and make my way out of the building.

As I make it out I notice Mother leaning back against the van and Jail in it. He must have been the one to honk. I watch as the grin on his face gets wider as he presses down on the steering wheel making the van honk again and again. What is he doing? He will draw attention to us.

Then suddenly he stops and Mother casually points behind me. I turn around and see the worlds biggest Rottweiler appearing from behind the building. It takes a few steps towards me then stops and bares its teeth at me. This is what Jail was trying to wake. I finally understand. This is my punishment. The dog growls and takes a few more steps towards me.

My mind is going on overdrive at the possibilities of escaping in one piece. Unfortunately due to my limited amount of strength I fear the outcome will be messy. The fence is still a good four metres away. It's too far to outrun this animal that will be on me in seconds. Thoughts of Arf-kun flood my mind. I refuse to kill this animal that is simply doing its job besides it is probably someone's pet. This must be karma but then again Mother and Jail have had a big hand in this plan.

There is only one solution. I turn to face the animal. The dog noticing my change in demeanour crouches a little and seems to take a step back. I brace myself for the inevitable and raise my left hand to shield my face and neck. I must make sure the dog doesn't get to my throat. Then at what seems like the speed of light the dog lunges for me. It goes straight for my leg and sinks its teeth in. I yell in pain and as the dog pulls back I fall backwards. The dog then takes this opportunity to go for my throat. I ready myself for this and plunge my left arm directly in its jaws. The animal is one giant chunk of muscle and is heavy. I can feel the skin on my arm ripping open and I can't suppress the sounds of another strangled yell from escaping my throat. The burning pain is immediate and intense. Tears cloud my eyesight. I hold the animal on its neck and force my arm further in its mouth. The further I go the less damage it can do but keeping it there is a different matter. The dog is trying to shake its head making it harder for me to keep my hold on it all the while growling ferociously.

I need to think of something and fast or this beast will tear me to shreds. I briefly glance up and see Mother and Jail holding a video camera. They seem to be trying to contain their laughter. Seeing Mother look so happy at my obvious pain breaks something inside of me. Jail seems to be saying something to the camera. It is clear that they do not intend to help me.

I am running out of energy fast. The adrenaline in my body is fading. I have to act quickly. It is then that I remember the canister in my waist band. I release my right hand that is holding the beast's neck, lift my torso up and remove the canister from my jeans. I try and get my body to a crouching position and lean towards the massive dog. I try and push my left hand as far as it will go in the animal's mouth where the teeth cannot reach. It is a wonder that my arm hasn't been snapped in two already. The Rottweiler is still shaking its head from side to side with my arm in its mouth.

I have to act now!

In a matter of seconds I rip my left arm away and push the canister in its place. The dog's jaw closes around it. As the teeth puncture the can I hear a hiss. The sensation and taste of the paint surprises the dog. I take this opportunity to make a mad dash for the fence. I push the dizzy feeling I have aside and jump onto the fence and start climbing. The Rottweiler seems to have its teeth stuck in the can and is momentarily distracted trying to pry the can off by shaking its head. This gives me ample time to make it over and fall on the hard concrete on other side. The animal frees its jaw and runs madly towards me. With a loud sound it crashes into the fence making my body jerk in the process. The dog barks incessantly at my face.

My breathing is erratic and I am winded from the fall but before I have time to regain my breath someone lifts me up on my feet and a find myself in the back of the van again with the door closed.

Mother and Jail get in and start the engine. I take deep breaths and clutch my left arms. My entire body is shaking as the adrenaline finally leaves it. My head is spinning. My arm and leg are throbbing painfully. We drive for a little bit when suddenly the van stops.

"That was indeed entertaining, thank you Fate. I haven't laughed so hard in so long." Jail says as he turns towards me. Still as twisted as ever!

"I see you are still trapped by the memories of your weaknesses. Let this be a reminder for you that insubordination will not go unpunished. Let the scars of the dog remind you that you are truly a monster underneath. Do you think people will accept you once they know who you are? You are so naïve! You are a creation of the Project. You have no soul. What do you think that girl will think when she finds out about all the things you have done?"

She is right. She is always right. I am held captive by the memories of Arf-kun and all my crimes. Nanoha would be repulsed if she knew the real me, the monster. I lower my head in shame.

"You are right Mother."

"I know I am. You are foolish. Love and friendship don't exist for property like you. You exist to obey and serve me and my purpose. Your weaknesses still exudes from every pore of your body like a pungent stench. It's disgusting! Succumb Fate! Break completely and let the pieces fall where they will."

Listening to Mother I didn't hear Jail get out and open the van door. I look at him then back to Mother.

"Go!" I inch to the door and wince as I step out on the leg the dog bit into. "Oh and Fate, let tonight be a warning. Don't disappoint your poor Mother again." I nod and Jail closes the van door. I watch as he steps into the van and drives off leaving me in front of the apartment complex. I turn towards the building and hobble along inside. Somehow I make it in front of the apartment Linith and I share and knock softly so as not to draw attention from Nanoha's side.

I hear movement on the other side and the door is opened a fraction. Linith peers out and upon seeing me opens the door completely.

"Oh My God Fate are you alright?"

"Shhh" I whisper. At this Linith nods and ushers me inside.

To be continued…


End file.
